Finding a Way Out
by Bohovibes
Summary: When Bella discovers she's pregnant she feels lost and hopeless with the father gone. But, when he returns with a special surprise, Bella understand it might be harder then she ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I had an old account and used a completely different name and bio for privacy. This was one of my old stories so I'm revising it and hopping you like it. It won't interfere with my other story because this is mostly already written; it just needs a little work! I hope you guys like it, and if you have already read it let me know how I did revising! **

Bella= 18 Edward= 20

Alice= 18 Jasper= 19

Rose= 20 Emmet= 20

Relation= Alice and Edward are siblings. Couples R+E A+J F *future relationships*

*All human* Edward leaves Bella pregnant in NM without knowing. What happens when Edward returns with an extra family member? Will she forgive him? Will she tell him that its his child? Read to find our R&R

The pink plus laughed at me as I let out a long sob. Alice and Rose exchanged worried glances before running over and holding me close. In my mind I knew there was only one person the baby could belong to, and that person wasn't in my life anymore.

Edward had been gone for a month now. He never admitted to it but I knew it was because of a different women. It was probably someone beautiful and smarter then I was, because I clearly wasn't good enough for him.

Rose and Emmet had had a beautiful boy named E.J when Rose was nineteen, but she had Emmet for support not only economically but emotionally. Raising a child at 18 as a single mother was going to be nearly impossible. "We will be there for you ever second of the way," Rose soothed, but it wasn't enough to keep my faith.

The one person that could keep me faithful was buried in a coffin. The thought of Charlie's stone cold body wasting in the ground made me want to vomit. To this day, two years after the tragic accident I still hadn't gotten over his death. It was so harsh and disgusting it sent shivers down my back. Up until I had met Edward I was a mess, I barley ate and I was terrified to sleep because when my eyes close, the nightmares came. Now I was right back to where I started from. Alone and helpless.

That's why Rose, Emmet, E.J, Jasper, Alice and I all moved to a new big house, to get a fresh start. They were the ones that got me out of my funk and I had a feeling they would be the people I could rely on threw my pregnancy. I decided immediately I had to tell them in person before they found out on there own. That night when we sat down for our usual supper I took a deep breathe and started the conversation, "I have to tell you something," I mumbled looking down at the intricate wood deigns. Suddenly a wave of dizziness washed threw my brain and I felt my lunch turning in my stomach.

"Are you okay Bells?" Jasper asked quietly, "You look pale," he mused. Instead of answering I quickly ran to the small bathroom and just barely made it to the toilet in time to puke up anything that had entered my stomach that day.

"Alice will explain what's going on, they wont tell anyone unless you say its okay. Were going to get threw this Bella, I promise. "There are only a few more months of school and then we can focus on the baby. You're going to be fine," she comforted me. I sighed, vomit once more and reluctantly got up to brush my teeth.

"What am I going to do with it?" I asked, not able to say what _it _really was.

"Whatever feels right," Rose encouraged. When we had finished our conversation, Rose had to practically drag me back to the table. I had no appetite anymore and I didn't want to see what was on the faces of others. Disappointment. Anger. Disgust. But I was wrong, when I finally worked up the nerve to look at my friends they looked more sympathetic then anything. They felt pity for me, and I suddenly wished they were angry instead of pitiful.

"We have always been here for you Bella, no matter what happens we will never abandon you," Emmet said honestly. I have him a small smile, but secretly wished I could just vanish from the table and go stay in my room by myself. There was a small noise from the kitchen and when I looked her way, I saw Alice talking on the phone.

"Yeah that's fine," she said with an unsure voice, "I understand….Okay, love you too," Alice said hanging up the phone and skipping over to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you ok?" she asked. I gave my best fake smile and nodded weakly.

"Who was on the phone?" Jazz asked as Alice pilled down on his lap. Alice's face dropped and she looked down and the floor with a guilty expression.

"No one important," she said giving him a cautious glance.

"Alice," I warned knowing better then her awful lies.

"Look Bella this is only going to make things worse," she mumbled.

"Tell me," I whispered getting a bad feeling in my gut.

"Edward got a job offer and doesn't have a place to stay," she whispered reluctantly giving me an upset expression.

"And he's staying here," I said putting the pieces together.

"I'm sorry," she muttered apologetically.

"He can't come, not now when I'm like this!" I cried.

"Bella he's my brother and I have to help him out. He wont be here long, everything will be fine," she soothed me.

"No! You keep saying everything will be okay but they wont be! Things will never be okay!" I yelled. Tears streamed down my face as I ran away up to my room. I flopped down on my white sheets and stared and the light red walls. I heard feet trail up the stairs and a small knock came from the door. "Yeah," I said my voice cracking. Emmet walked in wearing nothing but a pair or torn sweatpants. He sat down on my bed next to me and took my hand into his. There was a long moment of comforting silence before he said,

"Did I ever tell you that I fainted when I found out Rosalie was pregnant?"

"No," I smiled.

"Yeah, we weren't really planning it or anything. I was so shocked I just passed out when she told me. I was more nervous about having a little Emmet running around then about actually raising the thing?" he asked lighting the mood.

"A little Emmet isn't so bad."

"Come one be real Bella," he rolled his eyes. "Any ways the point is you might not think your ready now, but that's what I thought and here I am happy as I have ever been with my family," he said reassuringly.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah really. I'm not going to lie, its hard and your going to screw up a few times. But its worth it in the end."

"Thank you Emmet," I whispered.

"Anytime," he said. Thankful the next morning was Saturday. I slept in until Alice had to drag me out of bed while bribing me with chocolate chip pancakes. When I walked downstairs pancakes, eggs and bacon was spread of on the table and the family, all sleepy eyes and still wearing there pajamas gathered around to get some of the mouthwatering food.

I piled my plate high with one of everything and plopped myself down. My stomach growled and I couldn't help but use my hands to shovel the delicious food into my mouth. Everyone stared at me in disgust as I shoved eggs and bacon in my mouth. I looked down embarrassed, blushing furiously.

"Hey don't judge me, I'm not as nearly as bad as Rose." We all cringed at the memory of Roses love for ketchup. She squeezed the red sauce on almost everything she ate, and to this day she refuses to touch it.

"So what are you going to tell Edward when he comes?" Jasper asked taking a bite of his omelet Alice made especially for him. I looked down and shrugged not in the mood for this talk.

"Well she's going to tell him she's having his baby," Rose replied.

"It's not like he would want to raise it or anything?" I said coldly.

"Why do you say that? Just because he… Umm left you doesn't mean he wouldn't be thrilled to have a child," Jasper said.

"He might be excited if he actually wanted a baby with me," I said stiffly, "But that's not the case here," I muttered before clearing my plate and stomping away.

A few days later Emmet called to me in a hurry, "Belly it's on!" I chuckled at my childhood nickname and ran downstairs. Every Wednesday night the others would go out for drinks at a fancy restaurant me and Emmet never liked, so we started our own tradition. Once everyone had left we sat slurping Roman Noodles and watching Elliot Chang our favorite comedian.

I poured the noodles into two bowls and plopped down onto the floor leaning against the couch like Emmet. Emmet and I laughed hysterically the whole night until his show was over and the others arrived home. "Bella!" Alice called as they walked through the front door. I got up taking our bowls and set them in the sink.

"Hi how was dinner?" I asked.

"Fun, how was Elliot Chang?" Alice grinned.

"Funny like usual," I smiled.

"Bella I made you an appointment with the doctor for an ultrasound tomorrow, no backing out of it," Rose called from the office in the other room.

"Ok," I called back. Alice and I made ourselves warm tea and sat around the table talking randomly about some of our plans for the upcoming weeks.

"So have you decided what you're going to do yet?" Alice asked taking a loud slurp of her Tea. We hadn't talked about my decision since Saturday and I still didn't want to, but I knew I had to be mature and face it one way or another.

"I really want to keep it… but I cant," I sighed. Alice looked shocked and almost disappointed but clearly was trying hard not to show it.

"When will you…" Alice said trailing off.

"I don't know. Sooner then later I guess, why," I asked nervously.

Alice looked down. "What will you say to my brother?" she whispered

"I don't know," I said my voice cracking as tears threatened to pool down my face. Alice leaned over to comfort me.

"You will make the right choice… I know you will," she said. "His umm… plane is landing tomorrow at noon so he will get into forks around three," Alice said sheepish. I sighed.

"Is his…umm girlfriend coming?" I asked.

"I didn't ask it probably depends on her work," Alice said.

"Alright I guess I can live with Angela while there here," I sighed.

"Bella," Alice scolded. "You're not living with her! You are staying here and being mature about it, you can't hide from him like a child!" Alice screeched.

"I still love him!" I yelled which made everyone outside the conversation freeze. "I wish he never left I miss him and I would do anything to kiss his lips again and have his strong arms wrap around me," I cried. There was a moment of silence before she answered.

"I just cant bare to see him with someone else," I muttered when she didn't answer.

"I know," Alice sighed. "But there's nothing we can do just yet," she whispered

The next morning Jasper and I went to the grocery store to fulfill my craving for freeze pops and yogurt parfaits.

"I already go that baby room planned out," Jasper smiled. I rolled my eyes and laughed sarcastically. "You are keeping it right?" he asked turning serious all of a sudden.

"No," I answered too quickly, Jasper gave me a confused look.

"Adoption?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Ill get too attached," I explained.

"Does Edwards's opinion matter at all during this?" Jazz questioned but the annoyed tone was clear in his voice.

"I'm the one carrying this baby I should be able to make the choice," I sighed.

"You're going to tell him right?" he asked.

I looked down, "What he doesn't know can't hurt him," I whispered.

"Are you serious?" Jazz said loading the cart up and paying for the groceries. "Bella you're a good person. Think about what you're doing. What he doesn't know is defiantly going to hurt him," Jasper said trying to control his emotions.

"He left me because I wasn't good enough, no one knows how that feels," I sighed under my breath.

"Your right I don't understand, but were a family Bella. We are here for each other so we can talk about our emotions and how we feel" Jasper said giving a sympathetic smile. Once we had stepped into the house there was a frantic atmosphere everywhere. E.J was running around in his underwear leaving small dirt trails behind him.

"Bella, can you please go get the guest bed room ready?" Rose asked desperately. Her voice rang with stress so I nodded and quickly made the bed wile Emmet hook up the cable on the T.V.

His room was dark navy blue that had light orange curtains and a sky blue bed spread. I dug through the closet in hope to find some kind of decoration for the walls when I found a dusty photo. I took one look and felt a pain of regret fill me. It must have been taken at least two years ago when we were in high school. Edward wore a school football sweatshirt and had his muscular arms wrapped protectively around my waist. We were smiling ear to ear, just happy to with each other. I was about to put the picture back in the closet hoping Edward would find it, but then tore it from its place and set it in my room.

_When will you be home? (Bella)_

_On my way back with Edward now…. Maybe ten minutes (Alice)_

_What's his girlfriend like? (Bella)_

_See for yourself (Alice)_

I took a deep breath and decided to change out of my pajamas into something more presntable. I put on a pair of black jean shorts and slipped on a tight shirt, but once I looked in the mirror I realized something that made my heart stop. There was some shouting and excitement coming from downstairs so I quickly called for Alice's assistance.

"Alice! Come here!" I yelled.

I heard Alice's little feet stomping up the stairs and enter my room. "What?" she asked.

"I have a baby bump," I sighed. Alice looked down at the small bump underneath my shirt and tore the thin material off me. She replaced it with a loose fitted top that still showed the bump, but hided it slightly.

"Maybe it will be easier to tell him if he already had seen your stomach," she shrugged. I took one last deep breath and trailed down the stairs to where Edward and his new lover waited.

**So I hope you liked it and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward Point of View

I herd Bella call downstairs begging for Alice and my heart stopped. I was so nervous to finally see her again, just hearing her voice made my feel uncertain of all my life decisions. Victoria clung to my arm, showing everyone she belonged to me and to back off. I rolled my eyes and watched as Alice came back downstairs smiling and a pair of footsteps trailing behind.

Bella walked down the stairs and for the first time I was shocked out of words. Her gorgeous hair I had always loved flowed loosely in curls that swayed down her back. My eyes lingered around her flawless body until they landed straight on the perfect bump under her shirt.

I made myself believe I was imagining it, and she had maybe put on some weight. But the more I stared, the longer of a silence the family suppressed and I knew I wasn't dreaming. My Bella had already moved on. I glanced over at her ring finger hand and saw it bare except the small butterfly ring that lay on her middle finger. I looked into her chocolate eyes and couldn't look away. Her eyes made her look innocent and promising. We held each others gaze, both taking in one another until Victoria stuck out her hand and made us all snap back to reality.

"Victoria Baker," she introduced with a fake smile. Bella glanced from Victoria to me until reality hit her. I could tell Bella tried to hide back tears as she bit her lip and looked down. Before I would speak Bella backed up and ran away. I would just barley hear Victoria mutter "Hormones," under her breath from under Bella's sobbing.

Bella's Point of View

After Alice had regained my confidence and convinced me to go down stairs I washed up and slipped on my long sweatshirt. Everyone but myself sat talking about the missed months and plans to concur before Edward left. I sat silently next to Rose eating dinner wile everyone chattered away. Occasionally Edward would look over with sincerity burning in his eyes but I stayed strong and kept my eyes glued to my plate.

Everyone continued talking and laughing about days in the past we had cherished together when Victoria randomly piped in and announced "Edward and I are getting married soon." Everyone stopped talking and stared at Edward. It seemed like we were all thinking back to the other night were I had screamed I still loved Edward. The pain hit my like a bullet through my heart, he had really truly moved on.

"Wow! That's umm that's really big guys congratulations," Emmet stuttered.

"Thanks you he just proposed a week ago. We want all of you to come so we made invitations," Victoria said with a fake smile. Edward sat blushing looking embarrassed and disappointed in himself. "Even you Bella," Victoria said like it was the biggest shock.

"Why wouldn't she be invited?" Edward spoke for the first time.

"Well I don't know you used to date so I wasn't sure if it would be comfortable," Victoria said innocently.

"It's fine you don't have to make a deal about it," Edward muttered not meeting my eyes. The painful image of Victoria in her white wedding dress slipping a beautiful wedding ring onto Edward's finger made my stomach lurk.

"Yes I do were not blind. It's obvious the way she basically drools over you that she is still in love with you," Victoria snapped. "I didn't want to come here let alone have your ex falling over you again."

"It ended and now I'm with you," Edward said coolly, not even bothered by Victoria's outbreak.

"I was just making sure…" she said faking hurt feelings

"Just because we thought we had something in the past doesn't mean we hate each other now," Edward said acting like I wasn't sitting right across from him.

"Why do you say were not?" I spoke quietly.

"What? Why would we?" Edward asked confused.

"I don't know maybe because you left me without any warning or maybe it's because I now know all those times you said you loved me were just words and not really feelings. The first time you got a shot to have a prettier woman you ran off and moved on like nothing had happened," I said teeth clenched.

"Speaking of moved on!" Edward shouted pointing to my stomach.

"Yes Edward I'm pregnant and that's none of your damn business!" I yelled back.

"I left and chose to get engaged because I didn't feel that way about you anymore. You're pregnant with that _thing_ because you were irresponsible and reckless!" Edward shouted. As soon as the words left his mouth they stung. He had no clue it was his child and that made it ten times worse.

"Don't you dare call my baby a thing," I said sharply.

"Don't you dare call out me or my fiancé," Edward said venom in his mouth.

"You don't have any clue whose child this is or what I have been through," I whispered.

"Probably some worthless bastard who was drunk and that paid you to mess around with him," Edward snapped.

I was shocked and stunned out of words. "Yes Edward, he was a bastard and he was worthless," I said getting up to walk away away.

"Edward! Don't talk to her like that!" I heard Alice scream. After I went up stairs I took a soothing bath and changed into pink and green pajamas shorts and a brow tank top. I walked down the steps and stopped around the corner until I was far enough away so that no one could see me, but close enough to hear every word of the conversation.

"She's really upset," Alice murmured.

"I'm sorry I don't know what got over me. I just wish I could tell her how I really feel," Edward sighed.

"You still can," Alice said encouragingly.

"She would hate me if I did. Besides I'm engaged," Edward sighed. I felt wrong to be spying on them but wouldn't stop until I had answers.

"If you still feel that way about her why did you propose?" Alice asked confused.

"Because I never thought I would see her again. And I love Victoria. She's everything I wanted and I'm not wasting my time anymore. I wanted her all to myself and that's what I got," he confessed.

I decided it was time to walk down stairs so I skipped into the kitchen and 'accidently' stumbled into Alice and Edward. I looked at the two of them and turned back to the cabinet to find some food.

"Bella we have to go shopping soon. You're not going to fit into your clothes in another week so we have to be prepared," Alice said.

"Don't you think we should have this conversation some other time?" I asked angrily.

"I guess," Alice said clearly hurt.

"I'm sorry I'm just not in the mood for shopping," I sighed and Alice immediately beamed up.

"So tomorrow you will be in the mood?" Alice asked with pleading eyes.

I groaned and reluctantly nodded. "Yah! Ill make a list now," Alice said running out of the room. That left Edward and I alone. I sighed and threw a left over burrito into the microwave.

"So do you have a date set?" I asked. There was a moment of silence before Edward sat up and answered.

"No, there's a lot going on and it's causing some problems. We might put the wedding on hold until I'm done training for my PhD," Edward sighed. I missed those emerald eyes that always looked at me with adoration and care. I missed running in fingers through his soft bronze hair and laughing as he whispered in my ear.

"Of course you're training for your PhD," I smiled wrapping up the burrito and sitting down across from him.

He gave a stressful smile and sat quietly reading the newspaper. After a while he set it down the crossed his arms. "Who's the lucky guy?" he asked curiously.

"Just a random worthless bastard remember," I whispered. Was I ready to tell him yet? Did I want him to know at all?

"Right," Edward blushed. "Are you keeping it?" he asked uncomfortably not meeting my eyes.

"Why does everyone ask that?" I asked annoyed.

"It's a big deal, this is important news. You never seemed like the type to be able to raise a child," he said.

"Especially as a single parent," I sighed.

"He left you?" Edward asked in amazement.

"Nothing new," I said giving a sarcastic smile.

"I get it Bella, I did something awful," he said through clenched teeth.

"You would be surprised what little a guy can know," I said

"It's ok Bella I promise," he murmured awkwardly. I stood up furious and snarled at him.

"No Edward, nothing will be okay," I hissed. He dropped his head into his hands and rang his fingers angrily through is bronze locks.

"I don't like seeing you like this. Your so different know," Edward accused.

"Why do you care?" I asked with venom in my words.

Edward was shocked beyond words, I so badly wanted him to say because I love you but I knew that was impossible.

"I- I don't know…. I guess I don't anymore," he said nervously, he then got up and walked away to find his fiancé.

Edward Point of View

I reluctantly walked away leaving Bella alone in the dinning room. Ever since I got back she had bottled everything she thought and felt inside a bullet proof container, and I begged to find the key to get inside. I wanted to know more about her pregnancy and how she's been doing, but in reality maybe we weren't even meant to be.

"Hey Edward everyone is going to get some drinks down at the club, you in?" Victoria asked me with pleading eyes. I figured I could use a get away and sighed.

"Victoria you're not even old enough to be drinking," I sighed.

"Come on Edward Please! Let's go together and have some fun," Victoria smiled.

"Alright but if you drink more then one beer I'm taking you home," I said.

"Oh come on don't be fun sucker!"she laughed and pulled me away.

Bella Point of View

Who really cared if the baby stayed alive? It was just another mistake in my life. Edward already had a hate on the _thing_ and he was its father. So why did it matter?

Edward Point of View 

After many shots and a drunken Victoria we pilled into the Jeep and headed home. It was past 11 and I was worried when Bella never called Alice like she promised. I felt bad for leaving her home alone, but I had to get away to think for awhile and clear my mind. When we opened the doors and awful stench filled the living room

. Bella leaned over the couch and puked into the silver trash can and coughed, several beer cans crunched as she laid back down and moaned.

"Bella!" Emmet yelled running over to her. She immediately opened her eyes and squinted, her blood shot eyes concluding she was drunk.

"What were you thinking? You could have harmed the baby," I yelled out before I could think about what I was saying.

She looked at me confused and swayed back and forth. Alice and Jasper ran over to her helping her stand. She glared at me slurred sloppy words sounding something like, "Only you would care about the baby."

"What are you talking about?" I asked taking a few cautious steps towards her.

"Well the father of the child should be most worried, right?" she asked turning to meet Alice's eyes. Alice looked down at the ground looking almost sheepish and guilty.

"Your drunk," I laughed sarcastically. But I couldn't help to think back to the night of our anniversary. The details started to add up in my mind and I cursed myself. "No," I whispered. "It's not possible," I said.

"Edward-" Alice started.

"I mean you guys would have told me, I would have known," I said trying to reassure myself, but my head was spinning and I was worried that Bella wasn't the only drunk one...

"Edward," Alice said again more sternly this time. She handed the now passed out Bella over to Emmet and ordered for him to take her upstairs...

"Oh hell, what if it is mine?" I asked myself in full panic mode. I ignored Alice as a passed back in forth shrugging off Victoria's reassuring words.

"Edward!" Alice yelled shutting me up. "It's your baby," she said.

I heard Victoria gasp. "What!" she screeched. Everyone turned to glare at her. "How dare you not tell me!" she yelled glaring viscously at Edward. Her eyes filled with revenge and hatred.

"I didn't know," Edward said blankly, his pace turning pale.

"That's bull!" she yelled before storming out of the house. Nobody talked as we listened to the car engine screech to life and drive away.

Alice Point of View

Edward covered his face with his hands and groaned in confusion. "Why didn't you tell me?" Edward cried.

"She wasn't ready," Rose sighed putting a comforting arm around him. I felt bad as a saw a tear slip from his eye but he stubbornly wiped it away.

"Wasn't ready? Well hell I'm not ready for a child but you would think she would have the decency to tell me!" Edward shouted angrily.

"She didn't want you to do it again," I said softly.

"Do what?" he asked in a desperate tone.

"For you to leave again! Whenever you were mad you would storm away from her and sometimes she would wait weeks for you to return. Do you know how horrible that must be? To make a mistake and get abandon, you should have been there to support her through everything, even if you had to take one for the team," I reprimanded.

Edward sniffed and acted distracted by tying his shoe. "You can't just keep running away, your going to have to talk sometime," I said softly as Edward got up and started to walk away. Edward turned slightly and sighed,

"Just give me some time," he just barley spoke. I looked at Rosalie with a worried face but her face mimicked my expression. We truly didn't know what to do.

Bella Point of View.

I woke up with a terrible head ace and a bad cramp. I couldn't remember much of the previous night besides drinking a lot and passing out. I got out of bed and fell back down as the room seemed to shake.

Once I caught my balance, I walked down the kitchen were sausage caught my senses. When I walked through the doors everyone stopped to stare at me. I looked confusingly at them and sat down awkwardly.

"Morning Bells," Jazz said ruffling my hair.

"Morning," I said back. Everyone immediately fell back into there pace of conversation besides Edward who just stared like I had turned purple over night.

"Bella your appointment for an ultrasound had to be canceled. Were going this afternoon," Rose said.

"Why was it cancelled?" I asked taking a bite of the warm sausage.

E.J ran over to me and smiled brightly. It was the first time I had seen the tiny toddler in a week. He had been visiting his grandparents and must have just gotten home. His pearly teeth sparkled as I picked him up and kissed his golden hair. E.J was a beautiful 17 month boy. He already could walk and he was just barley starting to talk.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Edward asked annoyed. I glared and him and shrugged.

"You got a little tipsy, nothing too awful," Alice said with a little more patience. My heart sank and I rubbed my stomach. "We don't know how he's doing yet," Alice asked my mental question. I sighed and pushed my food back suddenly not hungry. I looked around the room realizing we were missing Victoria.

"Where's Victoria?" I asked.

"She's gone," Edward said stiffly fiddling with his fingers.

"Shame," I smiled sarcastically.

"Shame? That's all you can say? You're the one who drove her out of this house!" he yelled furious.

"What are you talking about I haven't even said one sentence to her," I said doing a better job of keeping my cool around E.J. Emmet grabbed his son and walked upstairs trying to avoid him from crying.

"Try breaking the news to the father of your baby when you're sober," Edward yelled pounding his fists on the table. My eyes bugged out and I cried out turning around for Alice to tell me this was some sick joke, but everyone turned away and tried to act busy.

"No no no it wasn't supposed to happen like this," I said mostly to myself.

"How was it supposed to happen? You go run off and get an abortion and never tell me?" Edward yelled. "Or were you going to wait until the baby was born then try cover it up?" he asked his words getting louder by the seconds.

"Yes it was supposed to be that way!" I shouted back.

He looked hurt and confused. "Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered his eyes looking full of shame.

"You would just be ashamed in me, and you and your stupid girlfriend would just run away and elope to leave me home as a single mom," I cried.

"Bella!" Edward said desperately. "I would never do that to you," he whispered.

"I didn't know who to trust at the time," I said. "I'm going to get ready to leave," I said walking away.

"Wait Bella!" Edward called. But I turned away and ignored him trying to shut out the rest of the world.

When Rose called me down for the appointment my heart started pounding. I had always heard stories about drinking and smoking while pregnant, it was a big off limits. The ride there was quiet and tense as the whole family made small talk. Alice made sure this was an important event so she dragged everyone to come with us.

When our name was called I was only allowed to bring three people into the room. I finally decided that Alice, Rose and Edward would come with me.

When I called Edward to come his face immediately lit up with shock. But I wasn't in the mood for explaining or even arguing; I just turned around and let Alice lead the way.

"Hello Isabella I'm Terry Woods are you ready to get started?" the women asked sweetly.

"Yeah umm I have a question," I asked nervously.

"Sure go ahead," she smiled encouragingly.

"Are there any serious birth defects on the baby if I drank alcohol," I asked quietly.

Terry sighed. "The child could grow up with Down syndrome, Epilepsy; it could have problems with its five senses of with sense of direction or possibly even be dyslexic. It all depends on the person, and amount of alcohol," she informed.

Edward looked at me with a disappointing glance as I mentally cursed myself.

"Is there anyway of knowing before hand?" I asked.

"No I'm sorry ma'am. But we can get started on the Ultrasound and find out how strong the heart beat is which could give us a little insider," she smiled.

"I'm going to need you to lie down," Terry instructed me. "Ok I'm going to put on some jell so the results are clear it might be a little cold sorry about that," she apologized. "Are you looking for a sex?" She asked.

I made a scrunched up face and finally made my decision, "No I want to be surprised." Alice and rose smiled and Edward looked away.

"Aright," she mused as she squeezed he cold jell on my stomach and rolled the device over the baby.

She smiled and said "The heart beat is pretty average a little on the weaker side but the baby is still young," when she said that I took a deep breathe in and closed my eyes in relief.

"Don't be ashamed in your self, and don't stress too much. Most mothers who accidently drank a glass in the earlier side of pregnancy have a bigger risk or just having a premature child. Right now you don't have anything to worry about," she comforted me.

After we printed out pictures of the baby, Alice had a therapist come into the room to help me. The man had blonde hair and dark brown eyes. "Hello I'm Dr. Trent's," he smiled.

"Isabella Swan," I smiled back.

"Isabella are you planning for an abortion?" Dr. Trent's asked with a concerned voice.

**Hpe you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Enjoy!**_

"I don't know," I said. "There is a possibility," I said looking at Edward whose face was in his hands.

Dr. Trent's looked at Edward. "Well it is my job to help you make the best decision that suits you," he said smiling and sitting down.

"How will I know what suits me?" I asked.

"Well ill ask you some questions record the data; give you the 'cheat sheet' or advice column to then take home. From there it is your choice," he said. I nodded in response. The doctor asked many questions and wrote most of the answered down on to his pad of paper. We finally neared the end when e asked, "Are you going through this with the father or without?" he asked. I looked down embarrassed and shrugged.

"Ill be there for her," Edward said lightly. Dr. Trent's smiled and looked up. He continued asking the questions then gave me the test sheet to take home. At home Edward and I sat down with each other.

"What are you expecting?" he asked.

"I don't know," I whispered.

"Well I think it should be your choice," Edward finally sighed.

"What? It's both of ours though," I said.

"Look I have lots of things on my mind, I don't know where or what's going on with Victoria and, I'm going to be married soon! You are carrying the baby you will make the right choice I know it," he said.

"But what if I don't?" I asked in panic suddenly worried about making the wrong decision. Edward looked at me and shook his head. "You will," he said then walked away.

3 months pregnant

Things had changed; my stomach looks much bigger, bigger then normal actually. This, we soon found out was due to the fact I was having twins. A boy and girl the doctor had told us. No body had seen Victoria since the day I got drunk and told Edward I was having his child, and eventual he took off his ring and no one had seen him wear it in at least a month.

As for Edward, it was for the best of the kids that he stayed here. He finally got his PhD in the medical system here in Forks. Emmet and Jasper were forced to be reinvading two rooms into one for the little kid's bedroom.

E.J was currently 2 years old. He is the biggest boy I know. Emmet and him always go into the backyard and kick around a soccer ball. He loves to play with blocks and always puts his ear up to my belly thinking he can hear the heart beat of the twins.

Today Alice decided to bring the whole gang out to the mall so the guys could get the final furniture. E.J poked my arm and pointed his finger into his mouth.

"What do you want E.J?" Rose said picking up her baby. He pouted angry that him mom is making him talk.

"Food!" the little boy shrieked with a giggle.

"I'm with you sweets," I said. I felt bad that E.J wasn't going to be the only baby in the family, he was so used to being spoiled and getting any gift he wanted.

"No were not done shopping!" Rose and Alice shouted

"Ill take them to the food court you guys continue shopping," Emmet offered.

"Ill come to," Edward chimed.

"Alright, but don't get upset when we buy you clothes you don't approve of," Rose said handing over E.J to me. I rolled my eyes and kissed his plump cheeks, E.J giggled and put his hand on my stomach. We all walked to the food court and went our separate ways promising to meet up to eat together.

Edward and I walked to the Chinese buffet and filled our trays with noodles and dumplings.

"23.55," the lady said when we checked out.

"I got it," Edward smiled.

"Don't be ridiculous I have more food then you!" I insisted. Edward smiled and handed the cashier the money.

"When are you due?" the lady asked curiously.

"January 8th," I smiled shyly.

"Well congratulations," she said. I nodded and gave a small smile. Edward and I took our trays and I walked to the table were Emmet was cutting E.J's sandwich in little bits.

"So how's the room coming?" I asked the boys.

"Good. Were finished painting it all we need is furniture," Emmet said. I knew nothing about what the room was going to look like, they all promised I would love it and that I had to wait to see it until it was completely finished. When we finished eating we met the others in the car and drove home.

5 months pregnant.

We were all eating breakfast discussing baby names when we heard a loud knock on the door. Edward got up to open it as we all stared at it with tension. Once he opened the door every gasped. Victoria stood on the door step.

"Hi," she whispered running in and giving him a hug. Edward stood still as stone and didn't move.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked in shock.

"I think we need to talk," she said lightly. Edward bit his lip and shook hid head. "Look Victoria this isn't the time, so much had happened. And you just left for months without telling me where you were or how you were doing!" Edward reprimanded her.

"Edward please," she said a tear falling out of her eyes. There was a moment of tense silence before Edward spoke, his voice raspy,

"Victoria you need to go," Edwards's voice cracked.

"You can't do this! We love each other, were meant to be," she said the tears finally falling down her face.

"Victoria! You need to go," he shouted, his voice strong and filled with power. She let out a cry and rushed out the door sobbing. Edward stood at the door looking flushed, he grabbed his jacket and opened the door, "I'm going for a walk," he said.

"I'm coming," I said. He looked at my sweat pants and tank top and said,

"You're not even dressed." I grabbed my black Columbia sweater and slipped on my converse.

"I'm coming," I repeated. He sighed and opened the door for me and we walked out.

"Are you okay?" I asked lightly grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"I don't know what's happening to my life. It was so perfect, and now it's changed so much. I can't decide if it's better or worse," he spoke. Edward ran a attentive hand through his hair and sighed, a nervous habit he did.

"I don't know how to make the right choice anymore," he said.

"You don't have to. People make mistakes Edward. Face it, you can't be perfect," I said.

"I have too many to no worry about it," he said.

"Like?" I asked hopping he wouldn't add our baby to his list.

"Like leaving you and abandoning my family," he said looking at me in the eyes.

"Edward-," I started.

"No Bella. I did something horrible. How can you even bare to be around me?" he asked.

"Because I know how to forgive," I said.

He looked at with intense eyes and smile. We walked silently around the park then decided to go home after it started to rain. I noted was left on the kitchen table saying the family had left to visit Roses parents and they wouldn't be home until after dinner.

"What do you want to eat?" Edward asked after we had cleaned up and showered.

"What can you make?" I asked.

"Pasta, soup, salad," he offered. I shrugged and asked,

"Roman noodles?" I asked. Edward laughed lightly in response and nodded.

"Of course." After he set the water to boil we sat down on the couch and flipped through the channels.

"Do you still play the piano?" I asked.

"I haven't in a wile," Edward said ashamed. "Victoria didn't like my music. Do you still sing?" he asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"Yeah right, it was a passing time hobby, I'm not very good anymore," I added.

"Sure you are. You used to be amazing," Edward said letting many memories flow back into mind. I walked into the book room with selves surrounded by hundreds of our favorite books. I sat down on the piano bench in the corner of the room and looked at Edward with a smile.

He walked over and sat down and immediately fell into the sound of his music. I sang along to his music in till the timer went off. Edward and I immediately stopped and looked up at each other. I didn't realize how close we were until he turned to reach for me. I couldn't look away and the longer I looked into his eyes the closer we came.

"Were home!" Alice yelled. We jumped apart and looked at one another desperately. When Alice came in she knew she was interrupting something so she walked out again. But no matter who interrupted, inside Edward and I knew it would be impossible to keep our love apart.

Over the weeks Edward and I got very close. We started spending lots of time together and even the rest of the family couldn't keep but wondering if we got back together. But we hadn't and truthfully I didn't mind. We talked together, we smiled together, we flirted together, and laughed together, life seemed pretty good.

8 months pregnant.

"Let's go to the beach," I declared. It was a surprisingly sunny day outside and I didn't want to miss the opportunity.

"Yes!" Rose shouted in delight. Alice groaned and snuggled closer to Jasper.

"It's almost noon and I'm still in my Pajamas," she complained.

"You guys go, Alice and I could use a lazy day," Jasper offered winking at Alice. Alice giggled and kissed him lightly on the nose.

"Gosh at least wait until were gone to rip off each others close," I reprimanded getting up with Rose and getting ready. Once we got to the back we spent awhile tanning and playing in the water. We had just finished looking for sea glass when all of a sudden I felt the worst pain in my side and I feel down to my knees in pain. The rough sand was cool against my feet and I tried to concentrate on the relief it brought but the pain kept ringing in my stomach.

"Ow," I whispered not wanting to make a scene, but deep inside I wanted to scream in horror as I held my stomach in my hand.

Edward dropped down next to me in panic asking me if I was ok. I was too scared to open my mouth; I knew if I did I would let out a scream. "Bella!" Edward yelled desperately.

"My water," I said through clenched teeth "I think it broke Edward," I declared. Edward awe struck pulled out his cell phone and dialed for an ambulance

People stopped to help as we walked by and a trained doctor help me control my breathing.

"It's going to be okay sweet heart, your doing so great!" Edward soothed.

"Oh gosh! I'm going to have a baby!" I shouted the realty of the situation just hitting me. "Ouch that one hurt," I scolded my stomach after I felt a pain kick from my side. I grabbed onto Roses hand and squeezed hard trying to relieve the pain.

Edward looked pained, "I know it does baby, but we have to do this together. Do you trust me?" he asked.

"That's an unfair question," I cried.

"Leave it to you to have a smartass comment when your about to have a child," Emmet chuckled lightly.

"Emmet!" Edward growled, Emmet put his hands up in surrender and sat down on the sand helping me sit up right. "Do you trust me?" Edward asked again. I looked into his beautiful eyes and nodded. Emmet and Edward helped steady me to my feat and Edward grabbed me into his arms like I was weightless.

A few people offered to help but Edward smiled and told them all an ambulance was on its way. "Please just call Alice," I stuttered as the pain rushed through my spine this time. Edward quickly called Alice on her cell phone to break the news.

"She's heading there now," he said. "Everything is going to be fine," Edward promised.

Alice point of view

Jasper and I were sitting on the couch when we heard the phone ring.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

I jumped of the couch and grabbed the phone eyeing Edwards caller I.D.

"Hey Edward," I said happily.

"Alice!" Edward shouted. I could hear the panic in his voice.

"Edward what's wrong?" I rushed.

"It's Bella. She went into an labor literally seconds ago and the Ambulance is on the way. Get to the hospital now!" He yelled at me. Shocked out of my mind I nodded and grabbed my keys.

"Jasper were going to the hospital Bella's in labor!" I yelled. Jasper and I still in our sweatpants and sweatshirts ran in the car and sped to the hospital.

"Were here to see Isabella Swan in the pregnancy department," I said.

"Sure thing, relation?" the women asked.

"Sister and brother in law," I insisted. The women stared at us with a 'not buying it' looked but tapped in some numbers on the computer and pointed down the hall to where we had to go. We sighed in relief when we saw Edward sitting outside of a closed door, his hands in his face. Rose and Emmet sat across from him mumbling amongst themselves.

"Edward?" I said. He didn't flinched but I knew he heard us. We sat does next to him and I gave his hand a squeeze.

"They wouldn't allow me in until they can get a clean germ suit," he groan anxiously.

"It's fine Bella's in good hands," I said rubbing his back, but even though I knew the words were true I felt anxious and excited for the new members of the family to finally join us.

"They said she went in a little early. What if something went wrong? What if I turn out to be a horrible father?" he asked devastated.

"You will be the best father I know it," Rose said comforting him. But even I couldn't keep the worry in when the doctor came out holding a blue suit in his hands.

"Edward Cullen were ready for you know," The doctor. I smiled to myself, even though this was going to be a terrible long day, Edward finally is getting what he wanted the most. A family.

**Hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing this chapter and I can't wait for the next one! Review please!**


	4. Author Note:

Hey guys!

I'm so sorry it's been taking so long, I feel terrible I haven't updated. I've had a lot or family problems going on including a family death so I've been a little cramped for time. I promise that I will update as soon as possible, thanks for understanding,

Soph


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait, I really appreciate you guys being so kind! Here is the next chapter!**

"Mason and Lilly," Edward smiled. The sound of there names made my heart swell and I looked down adoringly at the small babies wrapped in pink and blue blankets. "Mason looks like you but has green eyes," Edward chuckled.

"Lilly looks like you but has brown eyes," I said back to him. A flashing white light caught my eyes and when I looked up Alice was standing with a camera in her hands.

"There adorable!" she squealed running over. We were all crammed in one small doctor's room, but some how having my friends and family there made me feel comfortable and safe.

"Shh!" Edward and I hushed at the same time, but it was too late. Masons eyes opened cautiously at first. His emerald eyes glanced around and then looked up at me. He was the most beautiful baby boy I had ever seen. He was born 8 pounds and his baby fat made his pale skin around his cheeks look tempting to kiss.

Just then Emmet and Rosalie walked in holding E.J in there arms. E.J carried markers and a wad of paper. His eyes got huge when he saw his new cousins. He squirmed in Emmet's arms until he was able to be set down.

"Remember buddy, the babies are little, you have to be carful around them," Rosalie said sternly. E.J giggled ignoring his mom and ran over to Edward. "Congratulations Bella," Rose smiled.

"Thank you," I whispered my throat dry. My body ached nearly everywhere but I couldn't have been happier ever.

"Hold?" E.J asked coming besides Edward.

"Of course bud," Edward said. He lifted E.J onto his chair and set Mason in his arms. A small tap came from the door and a nurse walked in.

"Hello everyone," she smiled. Everyone smiled and greeted her warmly. She walked over to me and changed the IV that was attached to my arm. "Are you doing all right Bella?" the nurse asked me.

"Yes do you know when I can eat?" I asked, my stomach growling.

"Within a couple of minutes someone will bring you your food and medicine," she explained.

"Okay thank you," From my lap, Lilly made a small noise and everyone turned to look and the small baby wiggling around.

"What's she doing?" Alice said before snapping a photo of Edward, E.J, and Mason. I looked down at Lilly and saw her struggling in my arms and her face slowly turning white and cold.

"Edward!" I shouted in panic. Everyone immediate realized what was happening and before I realized it the nurse had Lilly in her arms and was calling for help.

Next day

"I'm sorry I'm late," Edward apologized and sat down next to me. I gave him a small smile and told the doctor we were ready to see him.

"No problem were just glad you're here. So, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I am Doctor Orlean," the doctor said. It had been about a week since Lilly and Mason were born. After Lilly's weird breathing the doctors said it was normal for a young infant to have a little bit of trouble breathing. After a couple of days of Lilly on a respiratory monitor they told us we could finally leave.

"It's Swan," I mumbled quietly.

"Pardon me?" Doctor Orlean asked.

"Bella Swan," I corrected her. Edward looked away and pretended to act distracted by a small picture hanging up.

"Oh I'm sorry excuse me," he smiled politely. I gave a nod and the doctor continued talking. "We did a couple of x-rays and I just wanted to ask you a couple of questions," the doctor said. I had Déjà vu of when Edward and I both sat in a doctor's office and talked about getting an abortion. I shrugged the image away and nodded.

"Sure," I said.

"What exactly happened the night you found Lilly?" Orlean asked.

"Edward was the only one home," I said and glanced back to him.

"Edward?" the doctor asked.

"I heard a coughing noise from the baby monitor. It sounded fine for a second but it kept continuing and I got worried. When I went upstairs she had the same pale look on her face that she did in the hospital. When I picked her up Lilly was wet from whatever she was coughing up I assume," Edward explained.

"I see, now did her eyes roll back into her head or did she look like she was struggling?" he asked.

"Her eyes were fine and I don't really know if she was struggling. She was coughing so much I wouldn't be surprised if Lilly was," Edward said.

"Very well," the doctor said writing a small note on his paper. "Have you given your child and medication?" he asked.

"Not since we got out of the hospital. The nurses had us crush up a small pill and put it in the baby formula after Lilly had her troubles breathing," I said.

"Is she breastfed?" he said.

"No only Mason," I clarified.

"Okay well once we looked at the x-ray we noticed her lungs they seemed very blurry. There is one rare respiratory distress called Transient Tachypnea which is just fluids that enter the baby's lungs," the doctor explained.

"Why is it rare?" Edward asked.

"It's pretty unlikely that there would be that much fluid in the child's lungs to do a lot of damage. Some signs of this would be groaning when trying to breathe or like I said before struggling to breathe normally. Also, like in your case the skin turns a pale blue or purple color," he said.

"What do you do for Treatment?" I asked.

"If it's just a mild case usually we hook up a portable monitor to the child's foot or hand that will sensor the breathing and tell us where the liquid is located. If it gets worse, we might even take Lilly into the neonatal intensive care unit where she can be closely watched," Orlean explained.

"Wow it's really serious," I gasped.

"Any dysfunction can be serious if you don't take care of the problem, but like I said this is rare and we of course would have to do some more testing's. Right now with the right treatment Lilly looks like she is going to be fine," Doctor Orlean smiled.

"Thank you so much!" I said shaking the doctor's hand.

"Of course, and if you would step into the waiting room we can finish up with Lilly and until further notice we will get you set us for her treatment."

Next Day

"Bella I'm going to work," Edward called. I set Mason down and walked down stairs to where Edward was waiting.

"I thought you were going to take time off," I asked.

"I will but maybe not right now. We need a couple extra bucks to help us get through there first year," he said.

"Alright," I sighed. Edward gave me a small hug and left for the door.

Next Day

The call went straight to Edwards voice main fifth time and I grunted. Edward hadn't been home since yesterday and I was starting too worried. "Edward, it's me. Sorry if I'm bugging you but the hospital called this morning and they found a lot if information out for Lilly. Call me," I sighed. A small cry came from upstairs and I breathed out a groan in frustration.

"Alice!" I called desperately.

"Ill get it," she sung running gracefully up the stairs.

"What would I do without you?" I shouted happily.

"Probably die," she giggled and walked back down stairs with my two babies in her arms.

"Now if only we could find your daddy," I cooed to Mason before kissing his forehead. It still amazed me I had these two perfect kids. They were beautiful in everyway and my heart fluttered every time I saw them.

"Bella about that," Alice said getting quiet.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"Edward called. He said he was coming back later tonight but not to worry about him," she mumbled.

"Tonight? How couldn't I be worried he didn't even tell me! I though he was going to buy diapers does it take 24 hours to do that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Maybe there was bad traffic?" Alice joked.

"Whatever at least they have a mommy, that's all they need," I said looking into Lilly's brown eyes.

"What changed your mind?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, but if Edward doesn't want to be in there lives that isn't something I can control. I just have to give them everything I can," I said.

"If that's what you believe," Alice said.

"Alice come to bed with me," Jasper said from the top of the stairs. Alice gave me a huge smile and I laughed.

"Night Bella," she called and ran off. After a little while I brought the kids to bed and came down stairs to wait for Edward to come home. When I heard the door unlock my heard fled and I sat up.

"Bella, you're up," Edward said.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"You didn't need to stay up," he assured me.

"It's not like I could have slept. It's not that simple for one person to take care of two infants," I said.

"I'm sorry," he apologized walking into the living room to sit next to me.

"You're never around anymore," I said my frustration and anger finally coming out. "I thought this would be the most important time to be around. You just had two children Edward" I said.

"I know but I have been busy, I'm trying to provide us with some kind of money to take care of our kids. Is that so wrong?" he asked.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"I ran into an old friend and we had a couple drinks," he said.

"Oh," I mumbled.

"Bella I didn't choose to have this life" he sighed.

"Neither did I!" I yelled. Just then we heard a cry coming from the baby's room.

"I came here to get a job and be successful. I don't need obstacles!" he said ignoring the crying. A door creaked from upstairs and Alice came to the top of the stairs.

"Obstacles! You have got to be kidding me," I mocked. "Right now it's not about us! It's about our children! If you don't want this life why don't you leave?" I shouted. Edward flinched back from me and turned to look at Alice.

"What?" he asked grumpily.

"Whatever you two are yelling about you need to get over it. Your guys are parents now. What do you think happened when Rosalie and Emmet had a baby?" she asked. "They grew up, do the same," Alice shouted before slamming her door shut. The two of us stood in silence before Edward spoke up.

"She's right," he mumbled.

"I hate admitting Alice is right," I said.

"We need to stop fighting," he declared.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Edward all I'm saying is that I'm scared. Lilly just doesn't have a cold it's serious," I said my voice cracking.

"Oh Bella," he said before coming over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"It's my fault she's sick," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"When I got drunk, I always knew the doctor was wrong when she told me everything was going to be fine. I was so wasted, maybe this is why Lilly is sick," I cried.

"They told us that it was a problem arising in labor," Edward corrected me.

"But maybe she would have been stronger if I hadn't," I argued.

"Hey, that's the past. As much as you might want to take it back you can't. Right now the best we can do is stay strong and do everything we can to help our kids," Edward said.

"It used to be so easy," I said.

"I know," he whispered. "I wish they still were," he said bringing his lips to mine. We kissed each other desperately for several moments, and then our kiss turned eager and intense. "Bella I'm going to change, I promise you ill make this easier for you," he whispered. I nodded and brought his lisps back to mine. "I love you," he declared.

"I love you too," I sighed snuggling closer to his body

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**-Soph**


	6. Chapter 6

Something soft and furry tickled my nose. Groggily I swat at it and turned my head. My fingers danged over the bed and something cold sniffed at them and gave my hand a thousand licks. I shot up from bed and looked down to find a small puppy sitting innocently on the ground with the most adorable expression.

"Edward?" I asked. I shoved his sleeping body until he jerked up from his sleep.

"What?" he asked suddenly aware and alert. I picked up the small golden fluff ball and sat his on the bed. "You got a dog?" he groaned running his fingers through its silky hair.

"No, I was wondering if you did," I said confused.

"Boo?" we heard someone whisper. The dog turned his head and jumped off the bed to run to the door. He was so skinny you could see his ribs through his fur.

"E.J," I said recognizing his raspy voice. E.J poked his head through the door and blushed. He was nearly 6 years old now and wore a pair of boxy glasses and a basket ball tee-shirt. E.J wasn't the tom boy like he used to be when he was little, he loved math and science and spending hours in his room reading, he was extremely smart for his age.

"Sorry Aunt Bella," he said picking up the puppy.

"Where did you get the dog?" Edward asked.

"Well…. Umm," he stammered looking away.

"I won't tell Rose," I said realizing they had no clue E.J had brought home a puppy.

"Or Emmet right?" he asked.

"Of course," I chuckled.

"I stole him," he sighed. Edwards's eyes bugged out and he turned to look at me.

"What do you mean you stole him?" I asked.

"He was tied to a metal chain. His owner came out and yelled at him so much he cowered," E.J said. Once again I was surprised at his advanced vocabulary. "He was so skinny I felt terrible. So once the man walked inside I let him off the leash. I didn't know he was going to follow me home, but I had to take him inside and feed him," he said looking on the verge of tears.

"That's so sweet," I said

"It is?" E.J asked smiling.

"Yes of course it is. We can find someone who will keep him and care for him," I declared.

"No!" E.J shouted. "I can't let him go, somebody else will hurt him. Please can we keep him Bella," E.J gushed. Edward sighed and turned to me.

"It might be fun having a dog," Edward said.

"Won't it be dangerous around the kids?" I asked

"There two Bella," Edward said.

"I don't know," I sighed. Edward gave me one of his famous looks and it made my heart swell, it was impossible to say no to him.

"Fine," I mumbled.

"But you have to tell mom and dad you bought him," E.J said. I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"How did you get so smart?" I asked.

"I read," he smiled.

"So what's his name?" I asked.

"Boo," E.J smiled proudly.

"That's cute," I said.

"Wait what are you feeding him?" I asked.

"I fed him tuna this morning and after that he broke into the cupboard and ate the cookies you made. We can go shopping later if you want," he said.

"Okay," I promised. Edward sighed and fell back down onto the bed exhausted.

"Ill go, you guys look tired," E.J said. "Come on Boo," he cooed. As soon as E.J left Edward groaned.

"You couldn't have put on some close before he came in?" I smiled. Edward grinned mischievous and took my hand.

"He's right I am tired. We had a long night last night," he said giving me a sly smile.

"Edward," I shrieked embarrassed. His response was a long kiss and then he closed his eyes.

"Rose is going to kill us," he mumbled.

"I know," I said lying back down.

A couple hours later

"Elijah!" Rose yelled. Edward and I rushed down the stairs quickly. Our babies were sitting in there high chairs eating cheerios from there plate. Boo was licking furiously at Roses leg.

"Hey baby," I smiled picking up Lilly. Her blonde, silky hair hung in a small braid down to her shoulders. She giggled and smiled brightly. Unlike Mason, Lilly was growing up slower. Mason could already walk and squeal a couple of words, Lilly still fell every time she got up and she could only saw dada.

Mason smiled at from his highchair. He let out a happy laugh and threw a cheerio on the ground which Boo gladly picked up for us.

"Oh my lord he's adorable," Alice shriek running over to pick up Boo.

"Where did you get this dog?" Rose demanded.

"It wasn't me," he insisted.

"Don't lie to me Elijah," she warned.

"Babe it's a puppy, don't freak out about it," Emmet said ruffling E.J's hair.

"Wherever you got that thing it's going back," Rose said.

"No!" Alice shouted. "You can't take it away," she demanded like a little kid.

"Alice put it down," Jasper said.

"Rose Edward and I bought Boo," I said. "We saw him at a garage sale and he was free," I explained.

"A garage sale, really?" Edward whispered in my ear once Rose wasn't looking.

"Shut up I murmured.

"I know your lying," Rose said, smiling this time.

"Come on mom, look at him," E.J said shoving the puppy in her face. "He needs us, and we want him," he said. Rose looked at the small helpless puppy in E.J's hands and sighed.

"He is cute," she said. "But we need to go shopping for him, and I don't want him peeing all over the house," she demanded.

"Its okay, I think he's already potty trained. He can come with us tonight too!" E.J gushed excitedly.

"What's tonight?" I asked.

"You forgot? Were going to The Beach House that fancy restaurant," Alice explained.

"Well we better head out and go to Pet Co," I said. After a long car drive and a lot of shopping we had bought a bed, food, a leash and lots of toys.

"No way," I shouted. Rose, Alice and I were sitting in Alice's room. Apparently they had bought me a dress that they wanted me to wear tonight. The dress was beyond belief gorgeous but It looked like I couldn't even fit my chest in it.

"Come on Bella! Your 21 this isn't even as bad as it could get," Alice said.

"I'm 21 and I have two kids!" I shouted.

"Do you think they care?" Rose asked.

"If they were old enough to understand then yes," I said.

"Fine don't wear it. I'm just saying if you wear one of your ugly dresses, Edward is just going to get bored of you," Rose said. I thought about it for a couple of minutes then groaned and grabbed the dress. It was a light green strapless dress that clung to my mid thigh.

"You look amazing!" Alice squealed.

"Edward is going to drool," Rose smiled.

"I feel so exposed," I argued.

"Bella! You look like a nun compared to all the other women your age," Alice said.

"Yeah well most women my age don't have kids," I said. "Let's go," I mumbled. After ten minutes Alice and Rose walked out in their dresses. Roses dress was a short black dress that flowed at her knees and picked out all of her curves. Alice's dress was a soft pink strapless sundress that was shorter then mine.

"Speaking of drooling!" Rose laughed at Alice. "Don't kill your boyfriend!" she smiled.

"Hey! I don't have kids that I need to worry about," she grinned.

"Are you guys ready?" Jasper called. We all headed downstairs to find E.J sitting on the couch petting Boo. He wore tan khakis and a blue polo.

"You look adorable," Alice said ruffling his hair. It always seemed like someone was touching E.J's hair I thought.

"Ma!" I heard a little boy squeal. Mason walked carefully over to me and put his arms up signaling me to pick him up.

"Don't you look handsome," I cooed at him. Mason giggled and gave me a wet kiss on the cheek. I set him on the ground and let him walk to the door on his own.

"Time to go," I heard a voice come from behind me. Edward gave me a beautiful lopsided smile and I returned it by giving him a tender kiss. "You look stunning," Edward whispered in my ear.

"You too," I said glancing at his black suit. We all got in the car and drove to the restaurant. It was a pretty white building covered in glowing lights.

"Cullen party of 9?" the waiter asked. We all nodded and took our seats.

"Can I go on the beach?" E.J asked.

"Sure why don't you take Lilly and Mason?" Edward suggested. We sat on a small dock right about the sand so we had a perfect view of the kids sitting on the beach playing with sand.

"Edward, what a surprise to see you here," we heard a voice say. Edward turned around and his eyes bugged out.

"Victoria?" he asked. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Victoria stood behind us with a satisfied smile on her face.

"How have you been?" she asked glancing in my direction but then turning back to Edward.

"Umm alright," Edward stammered. "And you?" he asked.

"Great, my husband and I are in town visiting my parents," she said confidently. At the mention of a husband Edwards eyes got even bigger.

"Husband," he repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah, we met last year and didn't want to wait any longer," she explained. The Cullen's were dead silent; they seemed to be holding there breath waiting to see what would happen next.

"Well congratulations," he said.

"Thanks, well I should get back to Mike. It was good seeing you," she smiled flipping her red locks.

"You too," he mumbled. After Victoria left no one talked. Edwards face still seemed to be pale and he looked off into the distance.

"Do you want to leave?" I suggested not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable.

"No," he declared looking at me. "I want to dance," he said

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'm not going to let some dumb insistent ruin our special night, Rose you will look after the kids right?" Edward asked. She nodded quickly and Edward got up and reached for my hand.

"Come on," he smiled. I laughed and stood up feeling oddly confident. Edward dragged me to the dance floor and moved his body with mine. "She doesn't mean anything to me," Edward reassured me. "You're the one that matters," he said. "And our kids."

"I know," I said.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes," I said looking deep into his emerald eyes.

"Good," he said happily. "That means it's the perfect time to do this," Edward said. Edward grabbed my hand and kneeled down in front of me. At first I was confused, but I soon realized what he was doing.

"Oh my gosh," I said.

"Isabella, when I first met you there was no one I had ever seen in my life that I thought was nearly as beautiful as you. Not only are you beautiful but you are so loving and caring, I know I have messed up a lot but I promise you I will fight ever moment to make our relationship work. Will you marry me?" he asked. I gasped and I felt dizzy. I thought I was dreaming until Edward pulled out the most beautiful ring ever.

"Edward," I gasped. He gave me a broad smile and squeezed my hand. "Of course I will," I said. Edward slid the diamond ring onto my finger and I jumped into his arms.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too," I cried holding him close.

**Hope you liked it. Let me know how you feel!**

**Soph**


	7. Chapter 7

We all sat around the dinner table eating our food when Emmet spoke out randomly.

"Let's go on vacation," Emmet suggested.

"I think the vacation comes after the wedding," Alice murmured taking a bite of her sandwich. Edward chuckled at set down his doctor forms he had to fill out.

"I'm serious," Emmet said.

"Me too," Alice said again.

"I would like to go on vacation; I've never been anywhere exciting. I want go to Africa to see the safaris or Mexico and see the ancient ruins," E.J, his nose stuffed in a science fiction book.

"A vacation sounds so nice right now. I have been so busy with work, especially after this promotion," Edward sighed.

"And Emmet and I designed a house last week so we don't have to start building until awhile," Jasper said.

"So it's decided," Emmet smiled happily.

"Well as much as I would love to, we can't afford to just leave and go on some great vacation," I insisted.

"Why? Edward just said he got a promotion," Rose said. "Besides we all would pitch in," she declared.

"I guess," I said looking up at Edward for some back up.

"Come on babe," he insisted. So much for the back up.

"Babe!" Mason squealed. He sat in his high chair chewing on a piece of a cookie. We all laughed and sat in a moment of thought. "Chip," Mason said pointing to the bag of Doritos sitting on the table.

"How do you ask buddy?" Edward said.

Mason giggled and covered his mouth, "Pwease," he smiled a big toothy smile.

"Of course you can," Edward said putting a handful of Doritos onto his plate. He instantly grabbed one and munched it down.

"Where would we go?" Alice asked breaking the silence.

"Some where warm," Rose said.

"And somewhere where we can tan and relax but also get up and do something productive," I chimed in.

"Disney World?" E.J suggested. We all shook our heads and replayed,

"Maybe when everyone is older."

"Well, maybe not Disney but how about just Florida in general? We would all pitch in for a beach house on the Ocean, somewhere close to town but private enough to relax," Alice said.

"Doesn't one of your clients sell jet skies?" Rose asked Emmet.

"Yeah Richie does, we could rent them for a weekend and drive down there," Emmet said.

"That sounds like so much fun but lets get real, were going to drive to Florida?" Edward said.

"It would be a lot cheaper," Jasper insisted.

"But so cramped and uncomfortable," I sighed.

"If we figure out a plan about where were sitting and who will drive I'm sure it will be fine," Alice said staying on the bright side. All eyes looked at me for approval and I sighed overpowered.

"Well I guess we better book a cottage," I said.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered excitedly. Within a couple of days we had booked a place to stay right on the beach. Everyone took time off at work and we spent hours packing and shopping for out vacation.

"All right, I need a new swim suit and flip flops," Alice declared. We were currently walking around the mall figuring out what we needed. "And Bella you need a new bathing suit too," Alice said.

"What's wrong with mine?" I asked defensively.

"The last time you bought a bathing suit you were 6 months pregnant, you honestly think that ugly thing still fits?" Rose said helping Alice out.

"True, I don't like shopping with you guys. I can already tell ill be buying something I don't like," I smiled at my friends.

"Of course we are," they smiled mischievously. I groaned once they showed me the first option. It was a hot pink strapless bikini with _forever _written on the butt.

"No way," I said quickly.

"It's either this or it's the one Alice has in mind," Rose said. Alice walked over holding the skimpiest yellow bikini I had ever seen.

"Okay ill take this one," I said quickly clutching the pink one Rose had given me.

"Good girl," Alice smiled. The next day we finished our packing and woke up bright and early to hit the road.

"Okay this is how it's going to work. Because Emmet is the best driver he will start, Rosalie gets shotgun, and E.J will sit in the middle seat," Alice smiled. "Bella and Edward will get the middle row and you guys get Lilly. Jasper and I will take the back row and Mason can sit with us," she said. We all agreed and got settled in the car.

"I'm nervous those jet skies are going to fall right out of that trailer," Alice said looking in the back window. Emmet's friend Richie was kind enough to let us get 3 jet skies at half price and he loaned us his trailer so it would be easier to carry down there.

"All you need to be worried about is me whopping your ass in a race with them," Emmet laughed.

"No way would you ever beat Alice, she's a pro," Rose said.

"I bet you 20 bucks I can beat the both of you," Emmet smiled taking his chances.

"Oh your so own," Rose said shaking his hand.

Seeing it was only 6 in the morning I tried getting some sleep, but from the babies crying and Emmet blasting the music it was almost impossible.

"Lets play I spy!" Emmet shouted.

"Emmet you would pick that game out of all things to play," Rose said making us all laugh at his low maturity level.

"I have a good game, it's called mum," Jasper called from the back of the car. He had just finished painting a house yesterday and was exhausted as I was.

"Mummy," Mason smiled pointing a little finger at me. I laughed and kissed it. "We go to beach?" Mason asked. Within a couple of days he had learned to talk really well and understand almost everything said to him.

"Yes!" I said excitedly. "And you and Lilly can play in the sand," I said kissing Lilly's forehead. She was still sleeping soundly in her car seat, unlike Mason Lilly was very shy and quiet.

"Green one!" Emmet called and punched Rose lightly in the arm.

"Ow," she shouted and punched him back.

"Hey I don't want to die today lets not punch the driver," Edward laughed. After a long while we stopped to get some food and continued on our way. The car was cramped and uncomfortable and the ride took forever, but being with my family made it so much more enjoyably. Sooner or later it was time for Jaspers shift and seeing he drove like a maniac we got to Florida almost 2 hours earlier then expected.

By the time we got the key to our cottage it was almost midnight. Mason and Lilly had fallen asleep hours ago and E.J who was trying to stay up with the grown ups but failed had just about crashed. Because there were four bedrooms the kids shared a room, after putting them to bed we checked out the house.

"This place is sweet!" Alice said admiring the house.

"And did you see how much beach there is, no one even lives around us," I said excitedly.

"Look I understand but I'm away right now, please stop calling," I heard Edward mummer. Alice gave me a confused glanced and I walked into the kitchen to where he held the phone up to his ear.

"Edward?" I asked. He turned his head slightly, he looked flustered and angry.

"Ill be right there," he said lightly. I nodded and walked around the corner, continuing to listen. "Well that is not my problem; I don't feel bad for you at all. I'm out trying to enjoy myself stop ruining it," he said threw clenched teeth then slammed the phone down. I was still suspicious but I decided to drop it for now.

"Are you too tired to go swimming?" I heard Edward whisper in my ear. He wrapped his arms around my waist and set his head on my shoulder.

"Of course not," I said turning around to smile up at him. His face lit up and he gave me a quick peck on the lips. Alice and Rose followed me and we all got changed into our swim stuff. Alice wore a light yellow halter bikini and Rose wore a black one. Before we went outside I grabbed Edwards's phone and clicked on his recent calls. Victoria was the first on the list.

The first thing we saw was Emmet running and jumping into the ocean creating a huge splash. Edward sat on the shore of the beach sitting in the sand and letting the water tickle his feet. I sat down next to him and leaned into his embrace. "You look amazing," Edward said his eyes grazing over my body. Embarrassed I leaned closer into him and hid my face. "Bella, you are beautiful you shouldn't be embarrassed about it you should be proud," Edward smiled.

"Thanks, you look great too," I said touching his muscular chest.

"Alice told me she wants to look for wedding gowns while were here," Edward sighed.

"Oh Alice is getting married?" I joked. Edward laughed and smoothed my hair.

"Okay I get your point just let her have some fun too," Edward declared. I nodded and we sat in a small silence.

"So who was on the phone earlier?" I asked Edward.

"Just work," he said lightly rubbing circles in my back.

"You sounded kind of angry, are you sure it was work," I said. Edward nodded but didn't say anything. "What did she wan?" I asked him tired of his lies.

"Work? Just to see when I saw back," he explained.

"No I don't mean work I mean Victoria," I said.

"Oh, you saw," Edward sighed.

"Yea I saw and I don't think you should be lying to me at this point," I said.

"I'm sorry, she wanted to get together and have coffee," he said.

"Coffee?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah apparently her fiancé left her and she just wanted to get together," he said. I didn't respond and I tried to ignore the jealousy stirring in my gut. "Ready to go in?" he said. Edward got up and pulled me along into the water. It was surprisingly warm and helped great after being in a car for a whole day. We swam out to the sand bar and met the others.

"Let's have a chicken war," Jasper smiled.

"Yes!" Alice agreed hopping onto his shoulders. Rose nodded and got onto Emmet's and Edward tossed me effortlessly onto his. After beating Alice and Rose twice Edward and I watched them battle it out.

"Ha Emmet!" Alice cried. "I can beat you at anything," she smiled sweetly once she and Jasper had one.

"Yeah, just wait until tomorrow, then we can see who's better," Emmet smiled. We all laughed and swam back to shore.

"Let's get rested, tomorrows a big day," Edward winked.

**sorry for the wait i hope you liked it! So in the begining of writting both my storied i decided to hide my name and then at the end of the story share it! I'm almost done so you are soon to find it out:)**

**3"Sophie"**


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay here are the rules, you both race down to the floating dock and turn around it. Then you go out to the buoy switch lanes and come back. If you fall off get back on and continue racing, no physical contact during the race," I said. I was standing on the shore of the ocean; E.J, Mason and Lilly were on the beach giggling at us.

"On your mark," the engines roared to life. "Get set," Alice and Emmet leaned into there handles getting into a good racing position. "Go!" I shrieked jumping out of there way.

"Ten bucks Alice wins," Jasper said sticking his hand out to Edward.

"No way," Edward said gladly taking shaking his hand. "To bad for you, you're entitled to say that man," Edward smiled. We all watched intensely as Alice and Emmet staid neck to neck on there jet skies until the corner. Alice pivoted smoothly and was racing off while Emmet cam in to sharp and hit the dock.

"Hey don't ruin those we have to pay for the damage," Edward yelled out to Emmet. It was funny seeing Alice on a jet ski. She was so tiny yet she knew exactly what she was doing and sped past the second object and started heading in. Emmet had gained some ground back but with still clearly behind.

"Get ready to pay up," Jasper smiled happily. Just as he said so Alice flew off her jet ski and landed into the water. Emmet immediately stopped to help her up and back onto hers.

"What's he doing?" Edward asked aggravated.

"He's being a gentleman," Rose scoffed. After Alice was back on her boat instead of saying thank you she laughed and sped ahead of Emmet.

"What!" Edward cried unbelievably Just as Alice passed the finish line.

"Yes the sweet smell of victory and cash," Jasper said his accent ringing. He laughed and ran over to Alice where he picked her up and twirled her around.

"That was so cheap!" Emmet cried once he had passed the finish line.

"There was no rule against it! No pay up," Alice smiled innocently.

"I want a rematch!" Emmet argued.

"Either way I would have beat you, but if you want a rematch I'll kindly take your money again," Alice smiled. Jasper laughed and kept Alice wrapped in his arms while he kissed her proudly.

"I saw we go shopping then to lunch," Rose said.

"Yes!" Alice squealed.

"For once, spending money sounds like so much fun," I smiled.

"Wow vacation is really changing Bella," Emmet laughed.

"Don't push it," I said. Once we were all showered up we started walking into town. Mason and Lilly walked next to use the whole way and I felt so proud of them. Lilly clung to Edwards's right hand and Mason claimed his left.

"Look how good your doing!" I smiled at my babies. They giggled and grinned back.

"Oh I want ice-cream!" Rose said running over to a small cart. Masons face lit up and he squealed excitedly.

"Ice-cream!" he shouted.

"How do you ask?" Edward smiled.

"Pweas," Mason said grinning up at his daddy.

"Me too," Lilly said. After we all had gotten an ice-cream and eaten it in less then a minute we kept on walking.

"Let's go in here," Alice suggested pointing to a store called Bridal Central.

"Do we have to stay long I don't feel to well," Rose said. Emmet wrapped his arm around her and asked if everything was alright. Rose shrugged, "I just feel a little sick nothing too bad," she smiled weakly. I took a deep breath then continued on into the massive shop.

"Can I help you?" a slender looking lady with blonde hair asked.

"No were just looking," Alice thanked her. I slowly walked around the shop looking at the overwhelming amount of dresses hanging up.

"Bella would look amazing in Vera Wang," I heard Rose say.

"I guess but not tight bottoms, we need something that flows," Alice said. They both nodded and split up.

"Wow look at this one," Rose said bring a dress for me to examine.

"It's beautiful," I said in awe.

"Try it on," Alice suggested. I nodded and got into a dressing room. It was so big they put a couch and coffee table in there and Alice and Rose sat down to examine how I looked. The dress was simple yet intricate and complex. It was strapless and had diamonds around the chest and half way to the hips. It had layers that flowed down to the floor and showed of my hips. Edward face went from shock to awe and I would have sworn he might have drooled.

"You look gorgeous," Edward said in awe.

"You look amazing," Alice said. You have to see the dress I saw for Lilly, I just had to see it on her," Alice smiled, she grabbed my hand and yanked me over back to the inside of the store. Lilly sat on the ground in a beautiful dress. "I know you haven't exactly picked out brides maid colors or anything but this dress also comes in a light green and purple," Alice said.

"How much does this coast?" I asked overwhelmed. Lilly looked up at smiled. The dress was a light yellow and had a cute bow in the middle. She looked absolutely adorable in it.

"Bella were not worried about money right now," Edward assured me.

"I feel like I might have an anxiety attack," I whispered to Edward.

"And I feel like I might faint," Edward said back.

"Why?" I asked.

"You look so pretty," he smiled. I blushed furiously and entwined our fingers.

"Okay come out Rose," Alice called. Rose walked out of the changing room in a pretty yellow dress. It had layers much like mine but it cut off at the knees and had a small bow in the middle much like Lilly's. I had to admit Rose looked great in the dress and Alice would look good in it too. The colors also coordinated with Lilly's dress so they all looked good together.

"I really like it," I said.

"You do?" Alice beamed.

"Yes but it seems so soon, I mean did we even pick a date?" I asked Alice.

"No but this way we can be ready. There's these beautiful wedding flowers Jessica has at her store, they would bring out your skin tone," she explained. I looked up at Edward and he gave me a small smile.

"I don't know, I think we should still look. There's still hundreds of dresses out there, and ones that have small numbers on there price tag," I insisted.

"Edward she's always worrying about money," Alice whined like a two year old.

"Am not!" I argued just as immaturely.

"Guys lets remember whose wedding this is," Rose said. "Bella will know it's the perfect dress when she finds is," Rose smiled.

"Thanks," I sighed.

"Fine," Alice pouted. "Are you okay Rose?" Alice asked. I turned over to face Rose and her face looked pale and greenish. She ran over to the checkout desk and grabbed the small trash can before puking into it.

"Oh my gosh what happened?" I asked running over to Rose.

"I want to take a pregnancy test," she moaned. We all looked in shock at Rose then to Emmet.

"Are you sure that's what's wrong?" Emmet asked, he looked even paler then Rose had. "It could just be a bug going around," he said desperately.

"Well there's only one way to find out," Alice smiled. I was relived to finally walk out of the store and walked slowly to the drug store making sure Rose kept up with us. Mason and Lilly had had enough walking and were passed out in the stroller.

"How accurate are pregnancy test?" Emmet asked nervously.

"Pretty accurate, the more expensive they are the better they work I always think," Alice said.

"You have never had a baby," Emmet accused.

"Yeah but I have watched all my friends use them, remember when Rose was pregnant. We bought like 10 different ones and the cheapest one said it was a negative," Alice said.

"True," I nodded remembering the time I took my test. Once we arrived at the drug store Rose ran in and bought a test while we waited outside.

"What are you thinking Emmet?" I asked curiously.

"Then I'm screwed," he sighed.

"Why, haven't you always wanted a big family?" Edward asked.

"Yeah that's what I thought until I had kids," he laughed. "I shouldn't say I'm screwed, I would love another kid. I hate being the fun sucker like Bella but its true, money is tight and there is hardly enough room in our house."

"We would make it work," Jasper smiled reassuringly. Once Rose returned we all rushed home and crowded around the bathroom waiting for her.

"Bella, Alice come in here and help me," Rose squeaked. I gave Edward a small kiss then walked into the bathroom. "How do I do this?" she asked nervously. I opened the pregnancy test and looked at the directions.

"It says you just pee on it," I said.

"But look how different it looks," she said.

"Alright give me it," Alice said grabbing the monitor. She sat on the toilet and quickly peed on the stick. "See it saws processing, all you have to do is pee on it," she said.

"Good thing I got more then one," Rose smiled doing the same as Alice did on her monitor. There was a small beep and I laughed.

"Hey Alice your pregnancy test is done," I chuckled. She smiled and grabbed the test. All of a sudden her face went still and turned to shock.

"Guys," she whispered frantically.

"Haha very funny Alice," Rose said sticking her tongue at Alice childishly.

"I'm not kidding you, its positive," Alice said showing us the stick. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the screen. Surely a little pink plus stared back.

"What the hell," I whispered. "Alice take another one," I whispered shoving one in her hand. Just then Roses monitor beeped and she nodded.

"Yeah, it's a positive. I'll take another just to make sure," Rose said. She didn't seem upset but she wasn't thrilled either. But after double and triple checking both Alice's and Roses monitors came back positive. There was a light knock on the door.

"Are you okay babe?" Emmet called. We slowly walked out of the bathroom and Rose confirmed her pregnancy. "That's great love," Emmet smiled giving Rose a hug.

"I'm not the only one," Rose whispered lightly.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked cautiously.

"Not me," I smiled at Edward. He let out a breath of relife then turned to Alice.

"What do you mean you're not the only one?" Emmet asked. Jasper turned his attention to Alice who still seemed in shock.

"I was joking around and I took a pregnancy test, but I guess it really wasn't a joke because it was a positive," Alice whispered to Jasper. Jasper stood perfectly still then slowly said.

"Are you sure, did you try again?" he asked. Alice nodded tears streaming down her face. "Don't cry baby, I don't mind at all. I'm here for you," he whispered.

"Were going to need a bigger house," Emmet smiled trying to light in the mood. We all laughed and I gave Alice and Rose a confident smile. For once I was the one that had to be here for them, and it felt great.

**Did you like it? Was it too random and confusing? Tell me! I won't mind what you think I just need feedback. I have a cool idea and a possible sequel when I'm done that could involve the kids….. Let me know! Also I didn't know how I was going to do this because I had 2 stories at different times. If you haven't looked at my profile don't! I am going to tell you my real name on the last chapter but it's already on my file so don't peak!**

**Love **

"**Soph"**


	9. Chapter 9

We sent a couple extra days in Florida but after awhile we all agreed it would be good to go home and sort everything out. "This cant be happening," Alice sighed rubbing her hands together. We all sat in the car just about to enter Washington.

"I hate saying this but, have you ever considered adoption?" Jasper asked.

"That would make me feel terrible," Alice said.

"But it would be better for everyone including the baby. Don't you want him or her to have a good life? Were not ready for this babe," Jasper said. Alice looked up at me with a desperate expression and I finally but in.

"How about Edward and I take you and Rose out for dinner?" I asked. "We can talk and just have good time," I said. Edward nodded and greed to go out.

"Shout I come?" Jasper asked.

"Nah, I need time to talk to my friends," Alice said.

"Alice come on," Jasper begged, but Alice just turned her head and stared out the window.

"I feel weird leaving soon," I whispered to Edward.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't know, I mean we will be getting married soon and going on a honeymoon, it just feels selfish to be leaving," I said.

"Bella sometimes leaving is the best ting to do. Everyone will be fine and by then I'm sure everything will be worked out," he assured me. I nodded and leaned into his embrace. I felt so lucky to have him.

When Alice gets nervous she cleans and plans. She spent the whole day making the house spotless and didn't let one piece of dust remain untouched. She also had my whole wedding planned within an hour. "I really like the way Loretta's Icing does there cake, it looks so beautiful. And it taste really good. Also I was thinking that if your going to do yellow brides maid dresses then we should get the guys ties and Todd's Ties has good quality ties, I wrote his number down," Alice said.

"Alice calm down," I said. Alice gave me a confident smile.

"I'm okay really, so anyway where were you thinking about getting the priest from, and how about what place are you going to get married?" she asked.

"I'm not concerned about that right now. Can we go out to eat now?" I asked her. Alice looked back an fourth from her planning notebook and to me. Finally she gave in and walked to grab her keys.

"Okay," she decided. Once we arrived at the restaurant I took a seat near Edward and Alice and Rose sat next to each other.

"How did you guys even do this?" Alice asked.

"It's not as hard as I seems. Pregnancy goes by so quick right, before you know it you will have a baby," Rose smiled.

"That doesn't help," Alice groaned. "Rose how come you're not nervous?" Alice asked.

"Emmet and I always wanted more kids, now we have an excuse. Besides I have been through this once," she explained.

"Alice if your truly not ready for this no one will judge you if you get an abortion or give it up for adoption," I said gently. Edward stirred next to me and I could tell the topic made him uncomfortable. I rubbed is thigh and smiled brightly at him.

"I really don't think I would ever do an abortion," Alice said.

"And you don't need to decided right now if you want adoption," Rose said quickly.

"Of course you can always choose later into your pregnancy," I said.

"I just feel so much pressure," she sighed.

"What does Jasper want?" Edward asked for the first time.

"What ever I want," she shook her head. "Which puts so much more pressure on me," she said.

"Do you think he really does want you to do something but he's trying to make everything easier on you?" I asked her.

Alice nodded, "Yeah but I doubt he wants to keep it," she insisted.

"You never know, you guys should talk about it."

"He avoids the topic, anytime I ask him about it all he does is give me a short answer then starts talking about something else," Alice said.

"Well what about you Rose?" I asked.

"I don't really know, but I can guarantee I will keep it," she said. "You should have seen the look on E.J's face when I told him," Rose smiled.

"He wants a sibling?" Alice guessed.

"Of course, he said now he will have a real friend," she laughed.

"That's so sweet," I grinned back.

"I can hardly wait," she said, a small smiled playing onto her lips. The next morning we all work up realizing that Alice and Roses doctor's appointment was nearly ten minutes away. Edward grabbed Mason and Lilly and ran to wake everyone up while I feed Boo. Within minutes everyone was grabbing a granola bar and rushing into the car.

"Well good morning," I laughed to my friends. They all looked exhausted and miserable.

"Shut up and drive," Rose groaned leaning her head on the top or Emmet's shoulder. I laughed and drove off to the office.

"I'm hungry mama," Mason said from in his car seat.

"What do you want?" I smiled at him.

"Doughnuts and juice!" Lilly cried her emerald eyes shinning brightly.

"No!" Mason cried. "Pizza," he giggled.

"Pizza? No way you silly boy," Edward laughed tickling Masons stomach.

"How about we stop at Dunkin Doughnuts and get something there?" I offered.

"Bella the appointment is in three minutes," Alice said.

"I'll drop you guys off," I said. Once everybody got out of the car I quickly drove E.J and the twins over to Dunkin Doughnuts and bought breakfast sandwiches and muffins for everyone.

"Yummy," Mason smiled happily while he munched on his chocolate muffin. I laughed and we headed back to the office. Once we where inside everyone but Alice and Jasper were waiting in the waiting room.

"Did you go yet?" I asked Rose. Her face lit up and she nodded excitedly.

"Where having a girl Bella!" she cried.

"A girl?" E.J asked. It took him awhile to decide if he wanted a girl but after a couple of moments he cracked a smiled and hugged Rose tight.

"Congratulations," I said to Rose and Emmet who were beaming with pride. Rose rubbed her belly gently and breathed a sigh in relief.

"Does Alice want to know what she's having?" I asked everyone.

"No I think they want it to be a surprise," Emmet said. Just then Alice walked out of the doctor's room and I swear I saw a small smile play

"I think we should put the wedding on hold," I said to Edward again. It was about 4 months into Alice and Roses pregnancy and Edward and I lay on our bed only a couple minutes after waking up.

"Bella I thought we already talked about this," he groaned.

"I know I just feel weird about doing it right now," I said hoping he wouldn't get mad.

"Are you saying this because you don't want to do it?" Edward asked me after a long silence.

"No of course not!" I almost shouted.

"Be honestly Bella, if it's too early then that's fine," he said.

"Edward we have two 3 year old kids, it's not too early," I reassured him. "We don't even have a date set," I said.

"Well that's because you refuse to talk about it," he said.

"Is it a big deal to wait?" I asked him quietly.

"No," he said stubbornly. "Whatever you want," he hissed but it didn't sound so reassuring. Edward hopped out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom. "I'm going to shower," he muttered before slamming the door shut.

"Real mature," I called out to him before walking down stairs. Boo barked and ran over to me. The second I picked him up he attacked my face with wet kisses.

"Bella?" called a voice from the kitchen.

"Yeah," I said walking in to find Alice and Jasper sitting at the counter with papers sprawled out everywhere.

"What's up?" I asked setting the hyper puppy down and taking a seat next to Jazz.

"Nothing really, who is slamming doors? Mason and Lilly just fell asleep," Alice said.

"It was Edward being stupid," I smiled. "Why are my kids just going to bed?" I asked.

"They insisted on staying up and finish watching the rest of the Thomas movie," Alice said.

"And you let two little 3 year olds boss you around?" I asked.

"No I passed out on the couch and Alice finished watching the movie with them," Jasper laughed.

"Hey the movie wasn't half bad it got really intense at the end," Alice winked.

"Whatever," I laughed grabbing an apple and taking a bite. "What are all those papers?" I asked curiously.

"Where trying to find an agent to help us with the adoption," Alice said. I was relived to see Alice finally stable with the fact they were giving there kid away.

"Did you find anything good?" I asked casually not wanting to sound intimating.

"Yeah there is a lady coming over this afternoon to help us with paperwork and businesses," Jasper said. Alice's phone rang and she quickly grabbed it.

"This is her now," she said running into the other room to take it.

"Jazz are you okay with all of this?" I asked once Alice was gone.

"Of course," he said, but his expression looked different.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Look there was a time when I really wanted to keep this kid; I guess it still does feel strange to give it away. I feel like I'm kind of betraying it, but this is what's best," Jasper said.

"Are you sure this isn't what Alice thinks is best?" I asked.

"Alice is the one carrying the baby, it's her decision," Jasper insisted.

"Okay," I said letting the topic slide.

"Mommy!" I heard Mason yell. He crawled carefully down the stairs then ran over to me.

"Hi baby!" I said picking him up. "I heard you had a long night, "I smiled.

"Don't be mad," he said hiding his face in my hair.

"I'm not," I said. "But aren't you tired?" I asked.

"No, I'm just hungry," he said wiggling out of my arms.

"Of course you are," I laughed. I glanced over at Jasper and I saw him staring adoringly at Mason. When he noticed I was looked he quickly glanced away, but we both knew he couldn't hide his jealously. The door bell rang and Edward came walking down the stairs to open it. He wore a par of loose jeans and nothing else as he opened the door.

"Hello are you Jasper?" a voice asked.

"No I'm Edward Cullen, you must be the agency," Edward smiled. I couldn't peel my eyes off of Edwards's chest as he invited the women inside.

"Jasper," I finally called. Once he entered the room Edward and I left and went into the living room. I could smell his aftershave lingering around him.

"Are you going to put on a shirt?" I asked him.

"Nope," he said.

"Alright I can see you're still mad," I said getting up to walk away.

"Bella," Edward sighed grabbing my arm. "I was never mad at you, I want you to be comfortable with your decision if that means we don't get married now then fine," he said.

"I will always want to marry you, but let's just wait until the chaos is over. Once the babies are born everything will go back to normal," I said. Edward nodded and wrapped his arms around me.

"Now you don't really want me to put a shirt on do you?" he smirked.

"Nope," I smiled running my fingers along his abs. "You can throw away all your shirts for all I care," I grinned kissing him on the mouth.

"So can you," he chuckled.

"You wish," I said taking his hand and walking back into the kitchen. Alice was going to need a lot of help.

**Hey guys I hope you liked it! I am officially writing a sequel but it isn't going to be based off of Bella's kids. There are definitely going to be in there but the main characters are going to be….. Oh wait I'm not going to say! Haha R&R love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

6 months into pregnancy

The room was so pink it gave me a headache. "Is it too much?" Rose asked nervously.

"No, I love it," I said quickly. "It is perfect for a little girl," I insisted.

"Great!" she beamed. "Emmet said it was too much pink but I knew only a girl would understand," she said. We had to change the sleeping adjustments a little bit. Instead of E.J having his own room and Mason and Lilly sharing, E.J agreed to let Mason sleep with him and Lilly would be sharing a new room with the baby once she's born.

"I think we need to have Emmet and Jasper start fixing up the attic, we can make it into a huge bedroom for when the kids get older," Rose said.

"Definitely," I agreed. "Edward also offered to turn his office into a bedroom if we needed to," I said.

"This is bizarre, why don't we just move?" Emmet asked walking over to us.

"There's not reason to. This house is huge," Rose said.

"Yeah but it's not big enough for us," he argued.

"Well it will be as soon as you fix the attic," Rose said.

"The attic? Were fixing up the attic?" he asked.

"All it needs it carpeting and new walls," Rose said.

"God I forgot how bossy pregnancy makes you," Emmet muttered low enough for only me to hear. I stifled my laugh and looked away from Rose.

"Mom where going to be late!" E.J called.

"For what?" Rose answered.

"For my lacrosse practice!" E.J said. "Of course you forgot," he sighed. We decided to sign E.J up for sports to see if we would get better at interacting with other kids his age.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry!" Rose said running over to him.

"No your not, your too busy worrying about the baby to care," he said trudging over to the doorway. I felt bad for E.J because Rose and Emmet were spending a lot of time worrying about the baby, but they were just nervous and they want to make everything perfect.

"That's not true E.J, you know mom and dad are stressed about this," Rose said.

"So what? That means you can't ever play with me?" he asked.

"I promise we will today after practice," Rose said.

"Forget it, lets just go," he said. I gave Rose a sympathetic smile and watched her as she left the house.

"I say we go to the playground," I said after picking up Lilly. "Everybody is gone!" I said.

"Playground!" Lilly cried excitedly.

"What are you going to do first?" I asked while changing her into her play close.

"Swings," she smiled showing little pearly teeth.

"Good choice," I said. My phone rang signaling I had a called; I quickly picked it up noticing it was Edward. "Hey," I said into the speaker while slipping Lilly's sneakers on.

"What are you up to today?" he asked me.

"I'm taking Lil to the playground. Rose and Emmet went to go take E.J to his practice and Jasper took Alice for another ultrasound. They need to know the sex of the baby for the adoption sheets," I explained.

"Alright, maybe I'll meet you over there Mason and I are on our way home," Edward said.

"Okay see you later," I said into the receiver.

"Bye," he said back.

"Okay honey bee lets go," I smiled taking Lilly's hand. We were lucky Boo is so well behaved, this way he would trot next to us and Lilly could walk him like she loved to do. Sure enough the first thing Lilly did was haul her little body onto the swing and attempt to pump herself. "I'll push you," I insisted. After playing on the swings for awhile I saw Edwards car pull up and Mason and him jumped out.

"Hey beautiful," he smiled walking over to me. Mason instantly ran over to the slide and Lilly joined him. I met Edward half way and pulled him to me. He gently grazed his lips with mine and I pulled him closer for a long lingering kiss.

"I missed you," I said.

"I missed you more, but Mason and I got all our shopping done," Edward smiled.

"Edward," I groaned. My birthday was in less then a week and I knew Edward was out getting me presents. "No presents," I insisted.

"Hey don't be so shallow, I wasn't shopping for you," but his smirked told me he was. We both sat down on the swings and talked for a little while keeping a close eye on the twins. My phone rang again and I pulled out seeing Roses caller ID.

"Hey Rose what's up?" I asked.

"E.J ran away," she cried into the receiver. It took me a minute to process what she had said.

"What?" I asked, "Are you sure he's not just hiding?" I asked her.

"No I'm sure, he left a note saying bye and his suitcase is gone!" she sobbed.

"Okay its going to be okay, Edward and I will drive around town, we will keep in touch," I said.

"Thanks," she sighed hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked me.

"Rose thinks E.J ran away," I said grabbing Lilly and walking over to the car. Edward did the same with Mason and ran after me.

"Why would he do that?" he asked in disbelief.

"You didn't see him this morning, he was really upset that no one was paying him any attention because of the baby coming," I said strapping the kids into the car.

"The poor thing," Edward muttered.

"I told Rose we would look around town for him," I said.

"The problem is where would he go?" Edward asked me.

"I can't imagine he would have gone far," I said. "Let's just circle the block then make our way around the town," I said. Just as I finished talking rain started pouring down. The mild air turned cool and crisp.

"He's probably freezing," Edward said. I rolled down my window and ignored the rain. As we made our way around Edward and I called out for E.J and eventual even Mason and Lilly started giggling and joining in calling.

"Where could he be," I wondered to myself. Eventually we met up with the others out side of the groceries store. "Stay here," I ordered the twins as Edward and I got out of the car. Everyone was drenched and by standing in the rain for a couple of minutes we were as equally wet.

"We haven't seen him yet," Alice and Jasper said.

"I feel terrible, this is my entire fault," Rose sobbed. All of a sudden Rose leaned over and vomit on the street. It looked like she had been doing this for awhile because everyone seemed so causal about it.

"No it's not," Emmet soothed her. "We need to go home this isn't healthy for the babies," Emmet said.

"I'm not leaving," Rose ordered. For a second I thought she was going to puke again but she recovered quickly and wrapped her jacket closer to her chest.

"Wait is that him?" Alice asked. We all glanced in her direction and sure enough a small boy with a yellow rain coat sat on a bench by the bus stop.

"Elijah?" Rose called out to him. The boys head jerked in Roses direction and Rose crosses the street to run over to him. We all followed behind her and watched as she hugged him close.

"How did you find me?" he asked in a small voice. He coughed several times then whipped his running nose.

"I will never loose you," Rose smiled. "I'm so sorry E.J, I should have spent more time with you and I promise I will," she said.

"Okay," he whispered before coughing some more.

"Get him in the car before he gets sick," Jasper said. A little barking noise came from be hind me and Boo bound into my arms. I rubbed his wet fur and shielded him with my coat.

"I don't feel good," E.J said his nose continuing to run.

"You probably caught a little cold, lets warm you up," Rose said. But the cold continued on getting worse. The next couple of days E.J stayed in bed coughing and occasionally puking.

"We need to do something about him," I whispered to Emmet.

"Rose refuses to take him in," he whispered back.

"He could really be sick," I said.

"Maybe I can just take a look at him," Edward suggested.

"Sure," Emmet agreed. Edward walked into E.J's room and sat down next to him.

"Hey buddy, has your cough gotten any better?" Edward asked. E.J shook his head and sighed. "Can I listen to your lungs and see what's up?" Edward asked sweetly.

"Yeah," E.J agreed. Edwards pulled out a stethoscope and slid it under E.J's shirt. We all fell silent as E.J took deep breaths and Edward concentrated hard. He nodded to himself then put a thermometer in his mouth.

"Alright thanks bud," Edward smiled before walking out of the room.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"He's really congested, it could because it's just a virus or he might even have asthma. It's not really my specialty but you need to take him to the doctors," Edward said. Emmet nodded as he listened.

"I'll take him over there now, thanks man," he smiled shaking Edward's hand. Once Emmet left I walked over to Edward.

"Let's put the kids to bed," I decided. Edward smiled mischievously and nodded.

"I like that idea, I could use some alone time," he said before disappearing to get the kids.

"Bella?" Alice called from down stairs.

"Yeah?" I said walking over to her. A man and women looking in there mid thirties stood next to Alice and Jasper with gentle smiles.

"This is Callie and Joel Repirson," Alice introduced me. "There the parents that are going to be adopting the baby," Alice said. I tried to cover my shock and sadness with warm smiles as I shook there hands.

"It's nice to meet you two," I said.

"You too," they said back.

"Bella and her fiancé Edward had three years ago," Alice said.

"How pleasant what are there names?" Callie asked.

"Mason and Lilly," I said. "There actually just going to bed," I chuckled.

"Those are beautiful names, you must have been young when you had them do you still want more?" Joel asked.

"Were not really sure yet," I said uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry honey he was just curious. I wish I could have had children but I was born differently so we never could. That's why were adoption," Callie said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I smiled sympathetically.

"We decided on a name together for the baby," Alice said changing the topic. "We wanted to make sure Callie and Joel would be okay with it so we made a list," Alice said.

"Oh yeah? What did you choose?" I asked curiously.

"Olivia," Alice smiled. Callie and Joel both lit up at the mention of her name.

"And don't forget her middle name," Callie smiled.

"What's her middle name?" I asked.

"Alice," Alice smiled. "Olivia Alice Repirson," she beamed.

"That's a beautiful name," I said truthfully. Jasper caught my eye and he quickly looked away looking sad and disappointed.

"Bella there in bed," I heard Edward call. He ran down the stairs and stopped once he saw the strangers standing by me. "Oh hello," Edward laughed.

"You must be Edward. I'm Callie and this is my husband Joel," Callie introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you," he smiled lightly but I still saw the confused expression play on his face. "I'm ready for bed, have a nice night," he smiled at them. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and smiled at Callie and Joel.

"I can't believe there really following through," I whispered once we had gotten upstairs.

"I feel terrible for Jasper," he sighed. "He wants that little girl more then anything," he said. I nodded at him and sat in silence for a moment. "So how about that alone time together?" Edward asked.

"Well we are together aren't we?" I giggled. Edward lit up and grabbed me smothering his lips onto mine.

"Not the way I want you to be," he whispered in my ear

**Sorry it's a bit of filler but I still hope you liked it! I already started writing the sequel so I will post it once I'm done with this story! R&R thanks everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

8 months and 4 weeks into pregnancy

Edward POV 

I woke up to a loud commotion coming from down stairs. Groggily from the lack of sleep I had gotten I threw on a pair of bowers and trudged downstairs. Bella was only a few paces ahead of me and I saw her at the bottom of the stairs in a black bra and pink sweatpants. She peaked around the corner of the staircase and looked to see what was wrong.

"Who's being so loud?" I asked her. She jumped lightly but lit up once she saw me.

"I was wondering the same thins, Rose is probably just arguing with Emmet some more," she laughed. The sound was like music to my ears and I closed my eyes for a moment to soak it all up.

"Edward!" we heard Alice call in a panicky tone.

"I'm right here," I responded to her.

"Rose is having contractions," she yelled frantically.

"What?" Bella said in disbelief. She ran over to the kitchen and I followed quickly to find Rose clutching the kitchen counters and moaning in pain. Emmet stood opposite of them looking pale and sick.

"What do I do?" Rose cried.

"You've been through labor before, we need to start timing your contractions and we need to get you to the hospital," I said.

"I need to change!" Bella yelled frantically then disappeared up the stairs.

"I shouldn't be going into labor this soon!" Rose said mostly to herself.

"It's okay Rose, it's not that early," I said trying to calm her down.

"Edward you go change, I'll get everyone in the car while you guys go get ready," Jasper said taking charge.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Daddy?" a little voice asked.

"Hey love," I smiled into Lilly's green eyes.

"Is Rose okay?" she whispered.

"She is great, you know how there's a baby in her tummy? Well it's trying to get out so we have to go to the hospital," I explained quickly.

"The babies coming out?" she smiled.

"Yeah," I smiled at her excitement.

"Come on babe, get in the car," I heard Bella say. She returned from upstairs in a black tank top and tight jeans. She gave me a confident smile, placed a soft kiss on my lips then rushed Lilly out to the car. After I had changed into my white short sleeve shit and jeans I brushed my teeth quickly then ran out through the rain to meet the others.

"I can't keep track of them," Rose said.

"Just time the space between the ending of one and the beginning of another," I ordered her.

"Like lightning and thunder," Mason said.

"Exactly like that," I said. Just then a huge bolt of lightning shot in front of us. Lilly screamed out and Mason giggled.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7," he cried quickly before the thunder filled the cold air. "7 miles! Were going to die," he cried.

"Actually 7 miles doesn't mean were at risk yet, sometimes the speed of sound is so close to the speed of light its only 3 seconds apart," E.J said. Mason looked confusingly at E.J then giggled.

"1, 2,3,4,5,6,7,8, I got to 8 that time!" he said.

"Someone make him stop," Rose groaned.

"Mason," I warned him although I was highly amused by his shouting. Mason stuck his tongue out at Rose then continued counting, so quiet it was nearly a whispered.

"Can you drive any faster?" Rose asked.

"Were pushing 70, calm down we will be there soon," Emmet said.

"You're not the one going into labor!" Rose yelled. Lilly and Mason laughed at Rose, they were amused by the fact an adult was yelling at another adult. Emmet sighed and stepped on the gas a little faster. Bella shot me a worried glance and I just shrugged.

"Pregnant women are always right," I laughed.

"Where was that attitude when I was pregnant," Bella snickered. Once we arrived at the hospital Emmet rushed Rose in and we found ourselves a parking spot.

"E.J did you bring your inhaler?" I asked him. He nodded and showed me the small circular inhaler. Ever since the night he ran away the doctors had said he had caught pneumonia which triggered his asthma. We were all being very cautious around him and making sure he had all his medical supplies.

We rushed into the hospital and followed the ladies directions to the waiting room. "I feel like I was just here yesterday," I mumbled taking a seat.

"More like 3 years ago," Bella smiled taking my hand and sitting next to me. Lilly and Mason played with the toys in the kids section while Bella and I talked.

"Maybe we should go see if everything's okay," Jasper said nervously. He seemed scared by the whole process and I didn't even want to think about how he would react once Alice went through labor. Just then Emmet walked down the hall and met us half way.

"They said her contractions were strong, they think she might have gone through labor when she was sleeping. They want her to start pushing soon"! He cried.

"Well what are you doing here, go help her," Bella ordered. Emmet waved to us and ran back down the hallway.

"I can't believe another ones arriving," I said.

"This is so exciting; I wonder what they will name her," Bella wondered. We waited for a long time them decided to go get lunch to return to Alice and Jasper. We quickly gobbled down our food then returned to the hospital just in time to see Emmet walking into the room.

"Are you guys ready to see him?" he asked.

"Wait him?" Bella asked confused.

"Yeah umm turns out the ultrasound was misread, we had a boy," he smiled proudly. We were a little stunned but we all ended up with smiled on our faces by the time we walked into the hospital room.

"He's beautiful," Alice gushed.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Well since we can't name him Aria like we planned we went with a manlier name. Tyler," Rose smiled. Tyler lifter his slightly almost as if he recognized his own name, Rose looked exhausted but her face was clearly proud and happy.

"That's an amazing name Rose. Now all we have to do is send back the pink," Alice laughed.

"You should sue the doctor's office," Jasper said.

"Nah, it's not guaranteed that they will always get the ultrasound right, and it's not like we regret him. Now we have two beautiful little boys," Rose smiled. E.J still hovered in the door way looking shyly at us. "Come over here baby," Rose called for him.

"Hi mom," he smiled.

"E.J this is your little brother Tyler," Emmet said. E.J leaned closer to get a better look and all of a sudden the little boy opened his big eyes revealing two grey diamonds.

"I thought it was supposed to be a girl," E.J said confused.

"That's what we though too, but there was a problem with the machine when the lady told us that. It was just a misunderstanding," Rose explained.

"He's so cute," E.J finally decided.

"Yeah I think so too," Rose smiled.

"I'm going to do all sorts of fun with him. Were going to read together and draw together and maybe I can teach him to play lacrosse," E.J said getting more and more excited. "And this way he wouldn't have dressed me up in girly close. Because he's a boy," E.J laughed.

"That's so unusual for a baby to have that much hair," I said. Everyone looked to smile at his head full of blonde hair. It was silky and shiny and at that moment in a huge mess that made him look cute. There were two soft knocks on the door then a nurse walked in.

"Wow full house," she laughed. "Congratulations Rosalie, your baby is beautiful and healthy. Were going to have you stay for the night just to make sure nothing strange happens then you will be free to get discharged. We will bring you food after we take some blood," she explained.

"Can you guys go to the cafeteria and get me food?" Rose asked. "Hospital food sucks," she said. The nurse laughed and pulled out a shot.

"I'll go and get you something," I offered.

"I'll come with you," Jasper offered. We took everyone's order then walked out of the room.

"Daddy can I come?" Lilly asked. Bella did her hair in two high pony tails that sat on the top of her head, making her look extremely adorable.

"Sure," I said offering my hand; she gladly took it and skipped down the hall next to me.

"How are you holding up Jazz?" I asked him.

"Fine," he said. "Tyler looks just like Emmet," Jasper commented.

"I didn't mean that," I said.

"Oh," he muttered. "Well yeah I'm still holding out fine," he said.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him.

"I was just wondering how a woman can carry a baby for about 9 months and still have the nerve to give it away," he said.

"Jasper, you're going to ruin yourself if you don't go and talk to Alice," I said. "I can't deal with you being so disappointed and sad every time we talk about kids. We have 4 of them in the house at this moment," I said.

"You make it sound easy, like I can just confront Alice and demand her not to give Olivia away," he said.

"It is easy, and that exactly what you need to do."

"Daddy you just died!" Lilly said.

"What?" I asked her.

"You're only allowed to step on the white tiles, the purple ones are lava!" she said jumping to the next tile.

"Okay," I laughed skipping over the purple tiles. Jasper stayed silent for most of the walk until we got to the café.

"Maybe she will change her mind," Jasper said.

"Yeah, maybe," I smiled.

"Jasper," Lilly asked.

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"If you love Alice and the baby in her tummy, why don't you just make sure those people don't get her baby," she said. Lilly made it seem easy and simple but Jasper still cracked a smile.

"That's a good idea," he commented.

"Thanks," she smiled still hopping over Squares. "I want a little girl too you know," she said.

"Yeah that would be fun," Jasper said.

"I thought Rose was having a boy, but he didn't have the right parts," she giggled embarrassed. I tried covering my laugh but I couldn't help but form a smile. If only life were as simple as she made it seem. The rest of the day passed by quick, we ate in the hospital then left Rose to sleep for awhile. We ended up making a quick detour to the paint shop and picked up a bucket of blue and yellow paint before stopping home.

"Okay in order to make this work we have to move quickly," I said.

"Alice, E.J and Bella you guys cover the furniture in Lilly's room and paint it the light yellow. Emmet and I will more Masons furniture back in there when were done painting E.J and Tyler's room," I ordered. Everyone nodded and we all scattered our own ways. It took the rest of the day and an hour past midnight but we finally finished.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Mason asked.

"Downstairs," Bella said while yawning. We set up a ton of pillows and blankets on the living room floor and let the twins and E.J sleep down there together. Then Bella and I kissed them goodnight and headed for our bedroom.

"I talk to Jasper again," I told her.

"What did he say?" she asked slipping under the covers.

"He wants to say something to Alice but he won't," I said.

"So basically it's time for us to step in," she said.

"Yeah, I just don't want this to ruin any relationships," I thought.

"It wont. I truly think this baby will be good, for everyone," Bella said.

"Including Lilly," I smiled.\

**Sorry its short next chapter will be better! I cant be more happy with all the reviews and positive feedback its defiantly strengthen me as a writer, keep the feedback up, the end is near :( **


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey girl," I smiled at Lilly. She gave me a quick wave then ran to set next to Mason whose eyes were glued to Sesame Street. I laughed then went into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. Edward and Jasper were at work and Emmet had just woken me up to tell me he was leaving to get Rose and Tyler.

"Hi Bella," E.J greeted me. He rushed over and gave me a big hug then placed himself down at the table.

"Hey bud, do you want anything to eat?" I asked him.

"Can we make face pancakes?" he asked excitedly. Fifteen minuets later Lilly and Mason had finally torn themselves away from Mr. Noodle and joined us. We used blueberries as the eyes, a syrup smile, m&m's as the nose and whip cream as the hair.

"I don't think this is very healthy," I laughed once Lilly took a huge bite of her pancake.

"But it's yummy," E.J said before running his tongue over the pancakes 'hair.' Suddenly there was a cloud cry that filled the room and a voice called out over it.

"Hello?" we heard Emmet say.

"In here," I said. E.J's face lit up and he ran over to the door.

"Tyler! It's Tyler," he squealed.

"Mama, will we ever get another baby?" Mason asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe," I said feeling somewhat guilty.

"Good, because I want one," Mason smiled.

"Me too," I finally decided.

"Bella!" I heard Rose cry.

"Rose," I smiled running into her open arms. It felt so good to finally have her back. Tyler was sobbing from where he was strapped into a stroller.

"He's fine, I think he's just hungry," she said un-strapping Tyler and kissing him on the cheek a thousand times.

"Where is everybody?" Emmet asked.

"Edwards in the shower, Alice and Jasper are out shopping," I said.

"Do you think Jasper will say anything?" Emmet questioned. I thought for a moment then let out a sigh.

"To be honest no I don't think so. I mean the deal is basically made; they and the adoptive parents just need to sign a paper to make it official," I explained.

"I just feel terrible; I know deep down inside Alice wants this baby. She doesn't understand we are all here for her so she's scared." Rose said moving Tyler so she could start breast feeding him.

"Speaking of Jasper," Emmet said pulling out his ringing phone and looking at the caller id "This is him right here," he said before answering the phone.

"What does he want?" Rose asked curiously. Just then Emmet's face dropped.

"Are you joking? You're serious!" Emmet shouted. "Oh my gosh," he muttered.

"What? What's happening?" Rose asked again.

"Alice is in the hospital, they think she's having contractions!" he explained putting his hand over the phone. "Okay we will be over there soon," Emmet said back into the receiver.

"You have got to be kidding me," Rose said but she was smiling happily. "There going to be a day apart from each other!" she smiled excitedly.

"Do you want to stay here love?" Emmet asked Rose.

"Hell no, I need to be there," she said slowly standing up.

"Are you sure your okay?" I asked her hesitantly. She nodded her head then called for E.J who had gone back into the kitchen.

"Come on kids," she called.

"But I didn't finish my pancake!" Lilly cried.

"Don't you want to see Alice have a baby?" I asked her.

"Alice is having a baby?" Mason asked confused.

"Yeah she is, and we should be there to give her support don't you think?" I asked.

"But we were just there the other day," E.J said.

"Come on stop complaining and get in the car," Rose ordered.

"I thought you said she would stop being crabby when she had the baby," E.J whispered very loudly to Emmet. I broke out laughing but Rose didn't find that so funny.

"You told him I was crabby!" she shouted. Emmet who looked like he was having a hard time maintaining his laugh gave her his best sincere smile.

"I'm sorry baby," he apologized.

"Sure," she hissed but I knew she wasn't upset.

"Ill go get Edward you guys get in the car," I said running up the stairs. I knocked on the bathroom door but when he didn't answer I barged in. Edward had just gotten out of the shower and was dripping wet. He smiled mischievously at me and winked.

"Like what you see?" he asked. I couldn't help but smiled at him.

"Alice is at the hospital, she's going into labor," I said throwing a towel at him.

"Wow you sure know how to kill the mood," he said.

"Just get changed," I chuckled

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to get changed the stop for food. I'll take my truck," he insisted.

"Alright just hurry up," I said before running out of the bathroom and into the car.

"Mommy I have a question," Lilly asked once we were all seated in the waiting room for the second time this week.

"Sure sweetie what's up?" I asked her.

"Well I saw that Alice and Rose both wear rings, how come you don't?" she asked.

"Those are wedding rings," I blushed.

"So?" she said.

"When you get married you wear a ring on your ring finger to show everyone you're taken, daddy and I aren't married so I don't wear one," I explained.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked.

"I can be, but were going to get married soon," I smiled.

"How do you get married?" she asked.

"There's a big party, and you walk down a long carpet where a priest declares you married, then you kiss to make it official," I informed her.

"What's a priest?" she asked.

"That's the sign that you need to start taking your kids to church," Rose laughed, amused by the whole conversation.

"Hey I'm here," Edward smiled walking in from the door.

"Wow you got here fast," I said.

"Not really, so what did I miss?" he smiled.

"Mommy isn't taken, because she doesn't wear a ring," Lilly laughed before running off.

"You're not taken?" Edward said in shock. "How could a beautiful lady like you not have a handsome boyfriend?" he asked.

"We had to hold it off," I explained playing along. "Family issues."

"Well that's unfair, I guess he should just marry you soon," Edward said. I nodded at him and he gave me a satisfactory smile.

"Hey guys, sorry were late," Callie said running in with Joel trotting behind her. We all seemed startled by there appearance but did our best to welcome them friendly although we were slightly upset they had shown.

"I can't believe our baby is being born!" Callie said excitedly. Edward shot me an agonizing glance and I took his hand and have it a squeeze.

"No, you don't have a baby, Alice is getting a baby," Mason said. Joel chuckled and shook his head.

"Alice is having the baby, but were keeping it," he explained. Mason looked at me with confusion.

"I though we were going to get a baby for the family," E.J cried. "Lilly won't get to sleep with anyone now," he said before running over to Rose to pout.

"It's alright buddy, maybe someone else will have a baby," Emmet said.

"But it will take to long," he cried.

"I want a baby too," Lilly said. "We can play with toys," she said.

"What about Tyler?" I asked her.

"He's a boy," she said with disgusted. Rose chuckled and kissed Tyler's head from her lap. Callie and Joel still stood in the doorway looking awkward; I had to admit it was a tough conversation to engage in.

"Here guys, sit down," I said to the two parents. "I'm going to take the kids out for a walk," I said. Callie and Joel sat down and I got up.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked.

"Yeah I could use some air," I said. "Do you want me to take Tyler?" I asked her.

"No its fine, I'm going to finish feeding him and see if he will nap," Rose said. I knew she was clearly nervous about having him out of her reach, and I knew the exact feeling so I didn't press the fact.

"Alright, Edward you want to come?" I offered. He nodded and stood up grabbing Mason's hand. We all cleared out and E.J followed us. We decided to go inside the garden where they took patients, the kids ran ahead and all ran around together.

"This is going to be really hard on everyone," Edward sighed.

"I don't know what to do anymore, it's impossible to talk to Alice about it," I said. "I don't think I could have ever given away Mason or Lilly when they were first born. Maybe Alice will feel the same way," I said.

"Mommy can I tell you something," Mason said.

"Of course, anything," I smiled encouragingly.

"I don't like Callie and Joel," he said.

"That's not nice to saw," I scolded him, "Callie and Joel are very nice people," I said.

"Yeah but there stealing our baby," Mason said.

"No there not, Alice agreed to give them there baby so it's not stealing. There not bad people, it's unfortunate they can't have children," I said.

"Why cant she?" Mason asked.

"There's something wrong with her uterus," I explained.

"What's a uterus?" he said confused.

"Way to go Bells," Edward whispered in my ear. I groaned and turned back to Mason.

"It's like a body part," I said blushing.

"Well why do you need it to have a baby? Cant they just give her another one?" he asked.

"No Mason you can't!" I said exhausted.

"Okay, well then there can be another way. How do babies even get in your tummy how are they made?" he said.

"Oh my gosh," Edward whispered, "This one is all you mama mia," he smiled.

"Look Mason its complicated Ill tell you later."

"How much later?" he cried. Edward crouched down to Mason's level and ruffled his hair.

"Hey buddy when we go inside just ask Rose how there made, she will tell you," Edward said.

"Okay," he finally agreed.

"Edward!" I laughed once Mason had ran off.

"Look I need some fun, I have been in a hospital for about a week straight now," he said grabbing me into his arms.

"I don't mind," I said truthfully.

"I know you don't," he smiled planting a soft kiss on my lips.

"I want another kid," I decided. Edward didn't seem shocked by the proposal but he didn't look thrilled.

"Maybe after the wedding," he said.

"Promise?" I asked him with innocent puppy dog eyes.

"I said maybe, now come on lets get inside," he said.

"I won't go in until you at least promise to think about it," I said. 'Besides I don't need your permission," I smiled.

"You little devil," he chuckled. Then he grabbed my pink and wrapped his around it, "I promise."

**Sorry about the delay and sorry it's not very long. With school coming I'm really trying to finish this story because I have been really busy. But no excuses I must update and satisfy my readers who I love! Thanks everyone R&R!**


	13. The End

Jasper POV

I pushed open the heavy door and walked slowly into the room. Everyone was already in there, but feeling as if I were going to pass out made me take a couple extra minutes to collect myself. Alice was fast asleep on the bed and I noticed a small pink bundle in Bella's hands. Bella was rocking the baby and singing quietly to her but as soon as I walked in she lit up and approached me. "Olivia," she said. The single word made my heart swell and I reached out for my baby. She definitely carried a lot of Alice's traits. She was tiny and pale, but her eyes were blue and her hair was a dirty blonde much like mine.

"She has already smiled like twenty times," Edward said quietly. It seemed like everyone was whispering trying to not wake up Alice, but I couldn't tare my eyes off of my baby. She was the most adorable and delicate thing I had ever seen. I carried her stiffly as if she were going to break.

"Relax Jasper, she's not going to break if you rock her," Bella smiled. I slowly rocked my arm back and forth and surly Olivia gave me a big smile showing off her pink gums. It was so overwhelming to think we might be giving her away, I wanted to hold her forever and never let anyone touch her.

The door opened again and Callie and Joel walked in. There eyes lit up once they landed on Olivia and they walked over. I held Olivia tighter wanting to hold her for much longer.

"Look how beautiful our baby it," Joel smiled proudly. I wanted to scream, it was my baby not there's. And no one but Alice and I should be proud for bringing her into our life. "Can we hold her?" he asked.

"I think Jasper is right now, he had only been holding her for a minute," Bella interrupted. Her harsh tone made everyone turn to gawk at her. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Edward take Bella's hand and give it a tight squeeze.

"Okay, maybe later," they said. Just then Alice's eyes slowly opened. She smiled at me and I walked over to her and kneeled by her bed.

"Isn't she beautiful?" she slurred exhaustedly. I nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, the most beautiful baby ever," I said. "We can't give her away," I begged her in a whispered. She looked at me with innocent eyes, I knew she was feeling torn and scared but I couldn't let this happen.

"Come on guys, lets give them a moment to talk," I heard Rose say. Slowly they all gave Alice a wave then disappeared out of the room. "Why are you doing this?" I asked once everyone had left.

"You don't understand," she said.

"No Alice, you don't understand. How could you give Olivia away, she's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen? She's our first born and I wouldn't be able to live with myself. What are you worried about?" I asked.

"I just want what's best," she said reaching out to play with Olivia's tiny hair.

"I understand that, you're using your mother instincts so she can have a god life," I said.

"I feel like a terrible person," she cried.

"You're not a terrible person; you're brave and wonderful, just think. What do you think is best?" I asked. Alice though for a long moment then looked back at me.

"I can't let her go," she said. As soon as the words left her lips I felt a sigh of relief fill me. I smiled brightly and kissed Alice passionately.

"I love you so much" I whispered. "I'm so proud of you," I said.

"I love you too," she smiled. Slowly, everyone reappeared in the room with big smiles on there faces as if they were listening through the door and new what had happened. "How do we tell Callie and Joel?" Alice asked.

"I already warned them that I thought something fishy was up, don't worry they already prepared themselves," Rose gave a vicious smile.

"You're the best," I thanked Rose.

"I know," she grinned.

"Does this mean I get a roommate now?" Lilly asked. I nodded as she squealed happily. "Were going to play with dolls, and dress up like princesses, and make the boys be the knights," she said excitedly.

"But remember, Olivia is only a baby right now," Bella told her.

"So I have to be gentle and respontivil whatever that means," she said.

"Responsible," Edward corrected her.

"Yeah respontivil," she attempted to repeat.

"Hey Mason remember what I told you to ask Rose?" I just barely heard Edward whispered to his son. I turned around just in time to see Bella hit Edward and Mason run off.

"Rose, I have a question," he smiled innocently.

"Okay," she grinned back.

"Daddy said he didn't know how babies are made, but you would know and you would tell me," he said. All the other kids waited patiently for the answer as Rose looked stunned. She turned to glare and Edward and he gave her and innocent shrug.

"We get babies from the baby factory, it's a huge place were thousands of babies go. Then your mommy and daddy go in and pick you out. Once its time for you to go home they deliver you to them," she explained. The whole room broke out laughing but the twins took it seriously.

"Actually that not how-," E.J started.

"Shh!" Rose said quickly. Mason ran over and hugged Edward tightly.

"Oh daddy thanks you for picking me out!" he cried. "What if bad people picked me out? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said clinging to Edwards's leg.

"So have you guys talked it over?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah, and I'm so sorry I ever doubted you guys. I know you will be there for me one hundred percent so thanks," Alice smiled. Everyone seemed to be smiling brightly as Alice said her words. We all crowded around the hospital bed offering hugs and lots of laughs. I couldn't be happier in my life.

Bpov 

2 moths later

"I don't know Alice," I whispered nervously. I looked myself over in the mirror one more time and frantically ran my fingers through my hair.

"Bella you look so beautiful, there's nothing to worry about," she smiled reassuringly.

"Okay," I whispered fidgeting with the white satin on my dress. We decided to not go with the beach gown. Instead Alice and Rose designed a dress themselves and got designers to create it. It was the most beautiful dress ever created. The dress was strapless and tight down to my hips, after it reached the bone it flowed down to the floors covered in beautiful sating roses and intricate patterns.

"Remember it's a small group of people, if you fall only a couple people will make fun of you," Rose laughed. Alice chirped in with her but I glared at the two.

"It's not funny, I will fall!" I cried.

"Bella you're going to do great! Your kids and family are all out there waiting," Rose smiled.

"So let's get this show on the road," Alice sang. Both Rose and Alice were wearing light purple dresses that flowed at there knees. They were simple yet showed off everything needed to make them both look beautiful.

"I'm ready mommy," Lilly smiled. She was wearing a similar dress to Alice and Rose but it was darker and went down to the floor. She carried a basket of roses in one hand and my flowers in the other.

"Is Mason going to play?" Rose asked. I laughed and nodded. Ever since Edward had taught him to play the piano there was never a moment in the house were music wasn't playing. He picked it up so quickly he insisted on playing at the wedding. At first I was nervous but after he played me the song Edward had writing I was amazed and agreed.

"Yeah and E.J has the rings all ready," she said. "This is scratchy," she complained itching the material of her dress.

"Mine too, it's Alice and Roses fault," I winked at her.

"I heard that!" they called. Lilly giggled then grabbed my hand.

"Let's go!" she cried.

"Alright baby," I sighed, "Let's do this." Suddenly the music flowed into the air and all the stress came running back to me.

"You're going to do fine," Alice said again then ran out and down the aisle with Rose. I finally pulled myself together and began to walk down the aisle. The only person I concentrated on was Edward who looked stunned and excited. Once I reached him he took my hands and kissed them gently.

"I'm so happy you didn't fall," he smiled jokingly. I laughed quietly.

"Don't fool yourself, we still have to walk back down it," I whispered back.

"I'll always catch you," he said seriously. My heart skipped a beat but I grinned back and turned to listen to the priest. It was still insanely hard to concentrate with Edward standing so close but I managed to succeed. Edward had insisted on writing vows for each other and after lots of persuasion I agreed.

"Bella," he started. "Ever since I met you I have thought you were the most beautiful, unique women I have ever met. After everything we have been through I still haven't loved anyone as much as I love you. I know if we hadn't loved each other as much as we do we would have never made it through our ups and down, and we would have never been able to raise two beautiful children. I promise to never leave you, and I'm looking forward to spending everyday with you and the beautiful family we have. I love you," he smiled. I hadn't realized I was crying until he reached out and whipped away my tears.

"I love you too," I laughed. I then told him my vows and watched as he smiled brightly through the whole thing. Once the priest announced us husband and wife I jumped into his arms and kissed him tenderly. When everyone cheered happily I sighed a breath of relief and held him tight.

"Finally," he smiled.

"Finally," I agreed.

"I wrote something for you," he said dragging me over to the grand piano.

"Now?" I questioned him looking at the others who were watching us with happy expressions.

"Yeah," he said sitting down. He gave me a satisfactory glance then let his fingers glide over the piano the sweetest music flowing out and filling my ears. I watched his ring finger closely as I pressed different keys and coordinated with his other fingers to make a beautiful sound.

"It's beautiful," I whispered emotionally. When he finished he took my hand and we drove to the final stop before our honeymoon. "Do I have to dance?" I asked.

"I'll guide you my wife," Edward grinned.

"Thank you my husband," I tried it out and immediately loved the sound. Edward dragged me over to the dance floor and I tried to block out all the spectators as Edward and I glided across it.

"Mommy," I head my kids call. Mason and Lilly ran over with giant smiles on there faces. "Does this mean you're taken now?" Lilly asked me. I chuckled and throw her on my hip.

"Yes it does!" I said beaming brightly.

"Good I was getting worried," Mason said from Edwards arms. Edward laughed and kissed my again on my lips.

"Ew," the twins cried jumping down. Mason whispered something in Lilly's ear and she giggled and nodded. They then headed to the dance floor and started doing a crazy dance together.

"I will never forget this," Edward smiled at his kids. I look his hand and leaned into his arms.

"Me either," I agreed.

**Hey guys! I just want to thank you all SO much because I couldn't have finished this story without y'all! Sequel? I'm not sure….Maybe if I get some ideas. But once again thanks so much, I will be posting two storied up soon so make sure to check them out! Oh! I almost forget…. My name is Emmy!**

**Love you all!**


End file.
